Give Me A Chance
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Ally won an online contest to travel with the WWE for three months. She is very excited. When she catches the eye of Randy Orton, who she hates. What will he do to show her he's not what she thinks he is.
1. Chapter 1

Ally was so excited she had won an online contest to travel with the WWE for three months. Also she had unlimited backstage access. She had been a fan of the WWE all her life. She was only 21 this was going to be her first time away from home. Her favorite wrestler was John Cena. She couldn't wait to meet him. She just arrived at the arena and was on her way to Stephanie Mcmahon's office. She knocked on the door. Stephanie told her to come in. She went in and sat down.

"Hi Mrs. Mcmahon." "I'm Ally Richer I won the online contest."

"Yes we've been expecting you." "Congratulations on winning I'm sure you'll have a great time." "Here are your backstage passes." She said handing them to her. "I'll show you to catering that's where most the wrestlers hang out." She got up from her desk and led Ally to catering. "I have to go but you can show yourself around, can't you?"

"Yes thank you." Ally got a pop and sat down at a table not a lot of people were there yet. She didn't know someone was looking at her.

Randy Orton saw a woman he didn't recognize with long brown hair and brown eyes. "Who is that?" He thought to himself. He decided to go up to her and introduce himself. He went up to her she was sitting at the table reading a magazine. She didn't see him walk up to her.

"Hi." He said. She jumped. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Ally looked up to see who scared her it was Randy Orton. She despised him. "It's ok." She said annoyed.

"I really am sorry I just wanted to meet you." "My name's Randy."

"I know who you are Randy." I've seen you on tv."

"So are you a new diva?"

"Me no, I won an online contest to travel with the WWE for three months."

"Oh, I heard about that." "Congratulations." "Can I sit down?" Ally wanted to say no but didn't want to be rude.

"Go ahead." He sat down.

"So do I get to know your name?"

"Ally."

"Nice to meet you Ally." "You know you're very beautiful."

"Randy stop with the pick up lines." "They're not gonna work."

"You think I'm trying to hit on you?"

"Aren't you?"

"No I was just giving you a compliment."

"Oh well thank you."

"Are you excited to be on the road with us for the next three months?"

"Yes very I'm sure it'll be an experience I'll never forget."

"Who's you're favorite wrestler?"

"John Cena."

"Who's your least favorite?"

"Well, you sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna be honest Randy ok?"

"Ok."

"I think you're a jerk." "Who cares about no one but himself."

"Oh well if you got to know me you'd see that I'm really not like that."

"Randy are you trying to ask me out or something?"

"If I was what would you say?"

"I'd say no." "If you want a date with me you'll have to earn it." "Besides I'd rather go out with somebody else."

"Let me guess Cena right?"

"Yes."

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to change your mind."

"You won't be able to."

"Never hurts to try." He smiled. She had never seen him smile before and she thought he looked pretty cute when he did. He stood up. "Well I'll see you around you can count on it." He walked away. She smiled. He turned around quickly and saw her. She quickly looked away he smiled again.

The rest of the wrestlers started to arrive. John Cena heard Ally was arriving today and wanted to meet her. She was standing against the wall. He went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi." He said. "You're Ally right."

"Yes I am." Hi John."

"You already know who I am?"

"Of course I should know my favorite wrestler."

"I'm your favorite wrestler?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations on your big win."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." "I have to go but maybe we can hang out some time." Ally smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Ok I'll see you around."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He walked away. She found her way to the diva's locker room and went inside. She sat down. Maryse went up to her.

"Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"My name is Ally."

"Oh right the one who won the contest." "Well just remember this is my locker room." "I don't think you've earned the right to be in here yet, leave now."

"No I'm not leaving because you say so."

"You better or you'll be sorry." Ally stood up.

"Maryse leave her alone." Mickie James went and stood beside Ally. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, no problem at all." Maryse walked out the door. Ally turned to Mickie.

"Thank you." Ally said.

"Don't worry about Maryse, she's a bitch." Ally laughed.

"Nice to meet you Mickie."

"Nice to meet you to Ally, right?"

"Yes."

"You're gonna like being here." "Most people are really nice." They went back to catering a little while later. The show was about to start. Ally was sitting at a table by herself. Mickie had went to get something from the locker room. Ally looked over she saw Randy Orton in his wrestling gear. His back was to her he was bending over tying his boots. She was checking him out.

"Hey." Mickie said from behind her. Ally turned around quickly to face her.

"Hi." She said surprised. Mickie smiled.

"Sorry was I interrupting something."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were checking Randy out."

"What no I wasn't."

"What were you doing then?"

"Just spacing out."

"Yeah spacing out, sure."

"I was I didn't even notice Randy ben- I mean there."

"Ooh, you have a crush on Randy."

"No I don't I don't even like Randy." "I hate him."

"Ok whatever you say."

Two hours later the show was over. Ally had a good time watching the show from backstage. She went back to the diva's locker room. When she opened the door she saw roses of all colors. Red, white, purple, pink. Mickie came out of the bathroom.

"Mickie who's roses are these?"

"I don't know they were here when I came back here." Mickie went to the one in the middle took out the card opened it and looked at Ally. "These are yours." She said handing her the card.

"Mine, who are they from?" She read the card.

Dear Ally,

I couldn't decide on just one color of roses.

None of these are as beautiful as you are.

I'm hoping you'll give me a chance.

Your Secret Admirer

"I have a secret admirer I wonder who it is?"

"Maybe it's your lover." Mickie said.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Randy."

"Mickie I do not like Randy."

"I was only kidding don't get so defensive."

Ally stood there wondering who it could possibly be.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four days Ally had received cards, more flowers and candy all from her secret admirer. She still had no idea who it was. She was flattered someone liked her this much. She wanted to know who it was. She was hanging out in Mickie's hotel room.

"I still have no who it could be." Ally said. "I want to know who he is."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Listen to what he wrote on this card."

"Every time I see you my heart stops for a moment." "I fight the urge to kiss you everyday." "I want to tell you who I am but I'm worried you will reject me." "You'll find out who I am soon." "Until then I will still pine for you."

"Isn't that romantic?" Ally said.

"They are pretty words." "You don't even know who this guy is yet and you're gushing over him."

"How could he possibly think I'd reject him after every sweet thing he's done."

"Maybe it's someone you don't like."

"I don't know but I'm gonna go to my room and go to bed."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Ally went to her room there was a note laying by her door. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Ally,

I'm ready to tell you who I am. Meet me tomorrow night down the path under the canopy, at 11:30. I can't wait for tomorrow night. I hope you're not disappointed.

Your Secret Admirer

Ally smiled she was finally going to meet the man who was sweeping her off of her feet. She went in her room and went to bed. The next morning got up got dressed and got in her car, to go to the arena. When she turned the key it wouldn't start. "Come on start damn it." She said out loud. She kept turning the key it still wouldn't start. She got out of her car and looked around the parking lot almost everybody was already gone. She got back in her car and tried again still nothing. She hit her hands on the steering wheel. Suddenly someone knocked on her window she looked over and saw Randy. She rolled her window down.

"Having car trouble?" He asked.

"The piece of shit won't start." She said frustrated.

"Pop the hood I'll see if I can fix it." She popped the hood he went and lifted it up. He did a few things.

"Ok try it." He said. She tried it nothing happened. He tried a few more things still nothing. He put the hood down and went back over to her window. "Well I don't think it's gonna start."

"Perfect, just perfect." She said frustrated. She got out of her car. "Well looks like I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll give you a ride."

"No that's ok."

"Really I don't mind at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok." They walked to Randy's car. He held the door for her as she got in. They were on the road.

"Ally, is that short for Alison?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just curious." "Ally do you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm not going out with you Randy."

"I wasn't asking you to." "I was just asking because I've seen you with flowers and candy a lot lately."

"I don't know who the guy is who keeps sending them to me."

"So you have a secret admirer?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I can see why." He looked over at her and smiled at her. She didn't want to but when she saw him smile it sent chills up her spine. "So you like mysterious guys?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"What they want to keep a mystery."

"Do you have any idea who he is?"

"No not at all." They rode in silence the rest of the way. When they pulled into the parking lot. Randy got out and opened the door for her. "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you later."

"Ok." She went into the arena and into the divas locker room. She went up to Mickie.

"What took you so long to get here?" Mickie asked

"My car broke down." "I have to call the rental car place and get a replacement."

"How did you get here?"

"Randy gave me a ride."

"Really?" She said suspiciously.

"Mickie how many times I gotta tell ya." "I do not like Randy." "I would never ever, ever, ever even consider going out with Randy."

"Even if he was your secret admirer?"

"He's not."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, Randy isn't capable of writing those beautiful words." "Randy only cares about himself." "Speaking of my secret admirer he finally wants to meet."

"You're kidding, when?"

"Tonight."

"I have the perfect dress you can borrow." "Where are you meeting him?"

"At the hotel down the path where the canopy is."

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm starving let's go to catering." They went to catering. They were sitting down at a table. "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah against Eve." "You wanna be my manager for the night?"

"Sure that'll be fun." John Cena sat down at there table.

"Hey you two." He said. "Ally what are doing tonight?" "I was thinking maybe we could hang out."

"Oh, I'm sorry I already have plans." "Some other time?"

"Sure." "I'll see you around." He got up and left.

"Aw, I think I just hurt his feelings." "I never thought I would turn John Cena down."

"He'll be ok." "My match is up next let's go." When they walked through the curtain Ally was shocked how many people there. She had fun cheering Mickie on. Mickie won her match and invited Ally into the ring they celebrated together. After that Ally got her things got in her new rental car and drove back to the hotel. Mickie gave her the dress to borrow it was a short black dress.

"You look so good." Mickie said. "This guy isn't gonna know what hit him." "Good luck."

"Thanks." She walked down the path the canopy was lit up with clear lights. She sat on a bench and waited it was almost 11:30. Ally was so nervous. She heard footsteps. In the shadows from behind her someone handed her a piece of paper. It read.

Do you promise you won't leave once you know who I am?

"I promise." She said. He stepped out of the shadows and walked around to the front of the bench. When Ally saw who it was she couldn't believe it. "Randy?" "No it can't be you." "This is a joke right?"

"No it's me, it's been me the whole time." "Here want proof." "Every time I see you my heart stops for a moment." "I fight the urge to kiss you everyday."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier today?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." "You said I had to earn my date." "That's what I'm trying to do."

"Why did you do all this Randy?"

"Because I like you."

"I didn't know you liked me that much."

"Well I do, just go on one date with me Ally." "If you don't have a good time I'll never bother you again." Ally stood up.

"Well I think you deserve it." "Here I'll give you my number and you can call me when you wanna go out." She wrote her number down and handed it to him.

"Thank you." "You look beautiful."

"You look pretty cute to." He smiled. She blushed.

"You like when I smile don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" He smiled again she blushed again.

"Randy stop that." He laughed. He stopped laughing and looked Ally in the eyes. She knew what he wanted to do and she wanted him to do it. He leaned forward and kissed her. She back kissed him back. When it broke he said.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?"

"How long?"

"Since the day I met you."

"Well if I have a good time on our date maybe you'll get to do it again."

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ally woke up and took a shower. She couldn't believe Randy turned out to her secret admirer. She never expected it to be him at all. He had been so sweet to her. She was denying it to herself but she was really starting to like him. She was looking forward to there date. After she got dressed her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Ally it's Randy."

"What's up?"

"Do you any plans tonight?"

She smiled already knowing what he wanted. "No why?"

"Because I want our date to be tonight."

"You don't waste any time do you."

"Nope plus I know you want to go out with me just as badly as I want to go out with you."

"Tonight's fine, what do you wanna do?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise huh, what kind of surprise?"

"One you'll like I'm pretty sure at least I hope so because I don't want this to be our only date."

"What makes you so sure I'll even want to go out with you again?" She said jokingly

"Well judging from our kiss last night I think you like me." He smiled. "You know I'm smiling right now I know how much you like when I do that."

Ally laughed. "Shut up Randy." "Hey what time tonight?"

"I have an autograph signing at seven, is nine o'clock ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"I'll pick you up at your room." "What's your room number?"

"1028."

"Ok I'll see you tonight I can't wait."

"Ok bye Randy.

"Bye Ally." When Ally hung up her phone it rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally." Mickie said.

"Hi, I have so much to tell you."

"Meet me in the lobby we'll have lunch."

"Ok I'll see you down there." She hung up when downstairs found Mickie and sat down where she was.

"So who is he?" Mickie asked curiously.

"Well you might be surprised I know I was, it's Randy."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yep." "He wants me to go out with him." "That's why he sent and wrote all that stuff."

"He must really like you I've known him for years and he's never tried, this hard to get anyone to go out with him." "Are you happy it's him?"

"Yeah he's showing me a side of himself I didn't know was there." "When we kissed-

"Wait, what you guys kissed?" Mickie said interrupting her.

"Yes we kissed."

"Did you like it?"

Ally smiled. "He's a great kisser."

"Are you gonna go out with him?"

"We have a date tonight." Mickie laughed. "What?"

"I was just thinking you just said last night, you would never even consider going out with Randy."

"That was before."

"You like him don't you."

"Honestly I think I do."

"I think you always have."

"No not always."

"Oh right, you were just "spacing out" when you just happened to be screwing him with your eyes." Mickie said jokingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said looking away her cheeks were turning red.

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not."

"So Ally how many Randy juniors are you gonna have?"

"Shut up, besides to be able to have kids I need to, have sex first." She whispered that last part so only Mickie could hear it.

"Oh." Mickie said surprised. "So you've never."

"No I'm really embarrassed about it I mean I'm almost twenty-two." "You won't tell anyone right?"

"No of course not, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's alright you didn't know."

"Hi Ally." A voice said from behind her she recognized it right away. She turned around.

"Hi John."

"Ally are you busy tonight?" "I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner or something."

"I'm sorry John I can't."

"Oh, you don't want to?"

"No it's not that." "I have a date tonight."

"I understand, I have to go I'll talk to you later." He walked away she turned back to Mickie.

"I feel bad I think he likes me."

"He does, I can tell."

Several hours later Ally was getting ready for her date. She had a half hour before Randy was supposed to pick her up. Randy was driving back to the hotel he stopped at a flower shop to get flowers for Ally. All of a sudden he felt his car slump to one side he pulled over and got out. He had a flat tire. He looked for a spare there wasn't one. He took out his cell phone and called a tow truck. They said they were busy and it would take three hours to get to him. He thought he'd better call Ally and explain. Just as he was about to dial her number his battery died. "Oh come on, no." He said out loud. "Fuck!"

Ally checked her watch it was 11'o clock. "What an asshole." She said out loud. She changed and went to Mickie's room

"The bastard stood me up." "I can't believe him."

"I know you're upset Ally but calm down."

"I'm not upset."

"Yes you are and it's ok."

"I just wanted to come and tell you what happened I'm going to bed." She went back to her room sat on her bed looked at her hotel phone and picked it up. "Can I have John Cena's room please?"

"One moment please." After a second it started to ring.

"Hello?" John said.

"Hi John this is Ally." "I'm free tomorrow night if you still wanna go out."

"Sure I'd love to." I'll pick you up at eight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Ally decided to go to bed. She was sleeping peacefully when she was awakened by someone knocking on her door. She looked at the clock it said one-thirty. "Ally open the door please." She got up and opened the door. Randy was standing there.

"What the fuck do you want?" She said angrily.

"I know you're mad I'm sorry."

"I waited for two hours you bastard."

"I had a flat tire it took the tow truck forever to get there."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm telling the truth Ally."

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"My battery died."

"But you were able to call a tow truck?"

"It died right after that." "I know this looks bad but I'm telling the truth I swear."

"I'm such an idiot I actually thought you liked me."

"You know I do."

"Liar, I knew you only cared about yourself I was stupid to think otherwise."

"I care about you." "Give me another chance we can go out tomorrow night, I'll be on time I promise."

"I can't I have a date."

"With who?"

"John Cena."

"Come on Ally, I'm sorry." He smiled

"That's not gonna work." "I never liked you."

"I know you're lying."

"No I'm not I hate you." "You're a jerk." She went to close the door he put his arm on it so she couldn't. "Randy move."

"Ok." He stepped closer to her. "You never liked me huh?"

"No." "I hated all those flowers and the candy and the car- He kissed her. It surprised her. She tried not to kiss him back but she couldn't help herself. After about thirty seconds she pushed him away hard enough to push him into the hall and slammed the door.

"You might not like me but your mouth seems to." He walked away. She just stood on the other side the door trying to figure out what just happened.

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally woke up the next morning and started packing her stuff. They were all leaving to go to Miami. She was thinking about Randy. She didn't exactly know how they ended up kissing last night. Making him stop was hard but she was mad at him. She was trying to think about her date tonight. It was something she always wanted, she should've been ecstatic. She zipped up her suitcase and carried it into the hall she sat it down because it was heavy. John stepped up beside her and picked it up.

"Need some help with this?" He said.

"Yes thank you." They started walking down the hall.

"I can't wait for tonight."

"Me either." "I never thought in a million years I'd be going out with you." "I'm just glad you still wanted to."

"I thought you were seeing someone else."

"The jerk who I was supposed to go out with last night stood me up." "Then he showed up at my door four and a half hours late and gave me some lame excuse about car trouble."

"Who was it if you don't mind me asking."

"Randy Orton."

"Well he's an idiot I'd never stand you up."

"What are we gonna do tonight?"

"I know this restaurant that over looks the ocean." "It has great food."

"Sounds good." They got on the elevator John helped Ally get her suitcase in her trunk. Ally was in her car the window was rolled down.

"I'll see you tonight." John kissed her on her cheek she smiled.

"Ok see you later."

Ally drove to the airport and boarded the plane. She sat in the window seat. She was looking out the window when she heard someone's voice. She looked over.

"Good I get to sit next to the most beautiful woman on the whole plane." Randy said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no fucking way I'm sitting next to you for six hours." She got up and found a stewardess. "Excuse me stewardess would it be possible for me to change my seat."

"I'm sorry Ma'am the fight is completely booked." Ally sighed in frustration.

"It's ok thank you." She walked back to her seat Randy stood up so she could sit down. The plane took off.

"Decided to sit next to me after all?" Ally didn't say anything. "Ally I know you're mad."

"Shut the fuck up jerk!" "Don't talk to me ever again!" "I'm not mad I never wanted to go out with you in the first place."

"Did you not wanna kiss me last night to?" "Because as I recall you kissed me back."

"I can't believe I ever let you kiss me."

"Both times we kissed I know you felt something."

"Last night was a mistake and the first time we kissed was to." "You tricked me."

"Your lips never felt like a mistake to me and how did I trick you."

"You made me believe you were a sweet, caring, sensitive guy for what a couple meaningless kisses." "But you're really a selfish jerk just like I always thought."

"Would a selfish jerk say something like this to you, I get lost every time I look into your beautiful brown eyes." "Every time I taste your lips I want more." "Your beauty takes my breath away." Ally looked Randy she thought that was so sweet.

"How you come up with stuff that bea- I mean those kinds of words."

"I write poetry." He whispered. "I can't exactly let everyone know that." "They'll think I'm a wimp." "Give me one more chance Ally." "I didn't stand you up." "I'd never do that I care about you way to much."

"You're good Randy I almost believed you."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a nap." Ally fell asleep Randy did to. When Randy woke up Ally was snuggled up to him he smiled. They announced they would be landing soon.

"Ally wake up." She groaned.

"Five more minutes baby."

"You have to get up now."

"Ok." She opened her eyes. When she saw who she was laying on she popped up.

"You called me baby." Randy said smiling.

"I thought you were someone else."

"You knew it was me."

"Shut up."

"Ok sweetie."

"God you're such a jerk."

The plane landed Ally drove to the hotel and checked in. She went up to her room and fell asleep. When she woke up it was seven-thirty. She popped up and got ready quickly. There was a knock on her door she answered it.

"Hi John."

"Hey beautiful." "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." They drove to the restaurant.

"So what do you do?" John asked.

"I'm a legal secretary I got the job right out of high school." "It's kind of boring but it pays good."

"A legal secretary and a wrestling fan." "Don't see that combination very often."

"I'd really like to be a wrestler but that'll never happen."

"Why do you think it won't?"

"I'm not a very good athlete." Ally saw someone out of the corner of her eye. "John will you excuse me for a second I have to use the ladies room."

"Sure." Ally walked back by the bathrooms out of view from every one else. "Randy what are you doing here?"

"You look beautiful."

"Randy leave."

"Ok agree you'll go out with me and I'm gone."

"Forget it."

"Ok I'm just gonna go say hi to John." He started to walk away Ally grabbed his arm.

"No don't do that."

"What I'm sure he'll be happy to see me."

"Randy." "Please don't ruin my date."

"You're just out with him because you're mad at me, aren't you?"

"No I actually like John." "He didn't show up four and a half hours late."

"I had car trouble."

"I have to get back."

"Ok I'll go with you."

"Randy if you don't leave right now I'm smacking you right in your mouth."

"I'm not leaving until you agree to go out with me." Ally raised her hand to smack him he grabbed it. He leaned up against her, her back was against the wall. He put her hand in his hand. He went to kiss her. There lips brushed together for a second before she pushed him away.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll go out with you." He smiled.

"Ok is Saturday ok?"

"Fine."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Ok you better not be even one minute late."

"Thank you I'll be on time I promise." He walked away. Ally went back to her table. After there meal John dropped Ally off at her room. She laid down trying to figure out what it was about Randy that she couldn't say no to.

**Thank you for the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally was at a house show. It was Saturday. Tonight was her date with Randy. Part of her couldn't believe she agreed to go out with him again. He almost ruined her date after all. Another part of her was glad she agreed to go out with him. She didn't know what was happening to her. She couldn't be falling for Randy Orton, could she? She was talking to Mickie in the divas locker room when there was a knock on the door. Mickie answered it.

"Ally it's for you, it's John." Mickie said. Ally got up and went to the door.

"Hi John."

"Hi Ally." "Do you wanna go out again tonight?"

"I wish I could but I just made plans with Mickie."

"That's ok I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek." "See ya."

"Bye." She closed the door and sat down.

"You liar." Mickie said.

"Well what was I supposed to say?" "No I can't I'm going out with Randy." "If he shows up that is."

"I think he will he likes you Ally." "I know you like him to."

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yes I do, subject changer."

"I think I'm gonna watch from the front row today." "I haven't done that yet." There was a knock on the door. Ally got it this time. There was nobody there but there was a box of chocolates leaning against the wall. She picked them up there was a note attached to them. She brought inside closed the door and sat back down.

"Who are those for?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know." Ally opened the note. It read.

Dear Ally,

I know how much you like these. I'll be there at 8:00 on the dot.

Randy.

"These are mine." "They're from Randy." She put them down and stood up.

"Where are you going?" "To have a little make out session?"

"I'm just gonna go thank him I'll be right back."

"Yeah ok, have fun."

"Shut up." Ally found Randy's locker room and knocked. He answered.

"Hey Ally."

"Hi." "I just wanted to thank you for the chocolates."

"You're welcome." "Do you want to come in for a minute?"

"Sure." She went in and sat down on the couch he sat next to her. "Where are we going tonight, assuming you show up."

"I'm gonna show up." "You'll find out when we get there." "So have you seen John anymore?"

"Why are you jealous Randy?"

"Of him, hell no." "I want to show you something." Randy pulled an envelope out on his jeans pocket. He handed it to Ally it was already opened.

"What's this?" She said confused

"Open it." Ally took the paper out of the envelope unfolded it and read it. It was the bill for the tow truck, dated the night they were supposed to go out.

Ally looked at Randy with an apologetic look on her face. "Randy I'm so sorry." "You were telling the truth." "I feel terrible."

"It's ok I just wanted to prove to you that I didn't lie."

"No it's not ok I called you all those names." "I'm such a bitch."

"No you're not I probably would've done the same thing if I were you."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing it's ok." "I would never lie to you." He moved closer to her. "Ever." They kissed it was very passionate and slow. Randy laid Ally back on the couch. She was so into the kiss she didn't even notice. They continued to kiss. Once Ally realized Randy was on top of her she broke the kiss. Even though part of her didn't want to, part of her didn't want him to stop at all. He looked down at her. "What's wrong Ally?" She wanted to tell him but didn't feel like this was the right time.

"Nothing I have to go." He got off of her she sat up.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure you seem kinda freaked out."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"So something is wrong, you can tell me Ally what's a matter?"

"I'll see you tonight." She said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Ally." She turned around. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes I'll be fine." She went back to the divas locker room. Mickie looked at her.

"Well that was a pretty long thank you." "You were gone a half hour."

"I was not."

"You were to." She smiled. "What were you doing?"

"Just talking."

"It must've been hard to talk with your mouth stuck to Randy's." Ally blushed. "Oh you're blushing." "Oh my god you guys didn't, did you?"

"No we didn't." "He was telling the truth he showed me the bill for the tow truck." "I feel awful."

"See I told you he likes you." "You'd better go get your sit if you're sitting in the audience." Ally went and found a seat. She was having fun. When Randy came out she did something she had never done before, she started cheering for him. His match was the last match of the night. He hit an RKO on Triple H and won his match. When he got out of the ring he passed Ally and looked right at her. On the outside he looked like the Randy Orton she always hated but when she looked into his eyes, she could see the Randy she knew. When the show was over she drove back to the hotel and started getting ready. She looked at the clock Randy still had ten minutes to get there. There was a knock on her door she opened it. Randy was standing there he had roses in his hand. She smiled.

"You're early." She said.

"Yeah I didn't want take any chances." "These are for you." He said handing her the roses. "Am I to early?"

"Thank you these are beautiful." "I'm ready let's go." She stepped out into the hall and closed the door. Randy just stood there for a second. "What?"

"Nothing you just look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."

"That coming from someone who thinks I'm a jerk."

"I'm sorry I said that I'm sorry I said everything I said."

"It's ok it's all forgotten." They were in the car.

"So where are we going?"

"I rented a boat we're gonna take it around the lake."

"Sounds like fun."

"I was hoping you'd say that." After driving for an hour they were on the boat. There was a grill on the boat so Randy made them some food. They were eating.

"Randy how much did all of this cost you?"

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Well if you spent a lot you didn't have to."

"I didn't spend that much but I would spend anything for you."

"I'm having fun."

"I'm glad so am I." After they ate they were standing by the railing. Ally looked up the sky was full of stars.

"It's so beautiful." "Look Randy." She said pointing up to the sky. "A shooting star when you see one you're supposed to make a wish." Randy was looking at Ally.

"I don't need to." "I already have everything I want right in front of me." Ally looked at Randy and smiled. "There is one more thing that I want."

"What's that?" Randy took Ally's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Will you be my girlfriend Ally?" Ally smiled then her smile faded a little.

"I want to tell you yes but I can't." "Playing the life of a WWE superstar has been great but in two months that all goes away." "I go away back to my real life in New York."

"We can make it work." "I'm crazy about you Ally." "You're the first thing I think about every morning and last thing I think about before I go to sleep." "I know you have feelings for me to."

"Of course I do, you're wonderful." "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met." "Even when I was mad at you, you were all I could think about." "Long distance relationships never work."

"Ours will, say yes Ally." Ally thought for a second. Her head was telling her one thing and her heart was telling her another.

She smiled. "Ok."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." They shared there first kiss as a couple.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Ally and Randy had started going out. They were both very happy. When John heard the news he was pretty bummed out but Ally promised him they would remain friends. Today was Ally's 22nd birthday. She was at the mall with Mickie. They were having lunch.

"How are things between you and Randy going?" Mickie asked.

"Great we haven't had a problem yet, then again we've only been dating a week."

"Have you told him yet?"

"What?"

"You know that you're a you know, the v word." She didn't wanna just say it cause there were people all around.

"No."

"You're gonna have to tell him eventually."

"I know I'm just worried he'll laugh or something."

"Well if he does then you guys shouldn't be together anyway but I don't think he will." "You do want to with him right?"

"Yeah I just wanna wait a little while." "I want to make sure this is gonna last before I take this step." "They say you always remember your first and if that's true I don't want it to be a mistake."

"That's understandable." "So how does it feel to be twenty-two?"

"I feel so old."

"Trust me, you're not old." "At least you're not in your thirties."

"You don't look it at all."

"That's very nice of you but I know that's a lie." Ally's cell phone rang. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday baby." Randy said.

"Thanks honey."

"Are you almost done with Mickie, I got your present."

"Randy I told you I don't want anything."

"Well that's to bad cause I got you something anyway."

"You spend to much on me."

"No I don't." "When are you gonna be done?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok see you when you get here bye."

"Bye." Ally hung up the phone and smiled. "Well I gotta go." "Thanks Mickie it was fun."

"You're welcome, happy birthday." Ally went back to the hotel and knocked on Randy's door. He answered.

"Hi." He said. They kissed. "Come in." She went in and sat down on the couch. He got her present handed it to her and sat beside her. It was in a rectangular box. "Open it." She lifted up the lid a sliver diamond necklace was inside. She looked at Randy.

"I love it, it's beautiful but it's to much."

"No it isn't."

"I couldn't even come close to buying you anything this nice ever."

"Baby I'm not with because of how much money you have or don't have." "You couldn't have a dime and it wouldn't make a difference to me."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"Hey do you wanna stay here tonight after we get back from the show?"

"Randy I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Remember last week when we were making out in your dressing room and I stopped and you thought something was wrong."

"Yeah."

"Well something was wrong." "I'm not quite sure how to put this, it's embarrassing." "Promise me you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"I'm a, I'm a virgin."

"That's all." "Ally that's nothing to be embarrassed about." "No wonder you freaked out the other day." "I scared you I'm sorry, you should've told me."

"I was afraid you'd look at me differently."

"I don't look at you any differently." "We don't have to do anything if you stay tonight." "We can just watch tv and cuddle."

"I do want to." "I just wanna wait awhile."

"We can wait as long as you want." "I don't wanna pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"You never have to be afraid to tell me anything." "So do you wanna stay here tonight?"

"Sure."

"It's almost time to go to the arena just let me grab my stuff and we'll go."

"Ok."

"Hey do me a favor."

"What?"

"Sit in the front row tonight I want to be able to see your beautiful face during my match."

"Ok as long as you do something for me first."

"What?"

"Give me a kiss."

"Well that seems pretty difficult but I think I can do it." Randy said jokingly. He kissed her. He got his stuff and they drove to the arena. They were in his locker room. Ally had the necklace on that Randy gave her.

"I'm gonna go show Mickie what my wonderful boyfriend gave me for my birthday."

"Yeah he is pretty amazing isn't he." Randy said jokingly. Ally laughed.

"I'll be back." Ally went into the divas locker room. "Micks."

"Yeah." She said coming out of the bathroom.

"Look what Randy gave me for my birthday."

"That's beautiful."

"I told him it was way to much but he insisted."

"You deserve it."

"I told him."

"You did?"

"He was so sweet and understanding about it."

I'm not surprised, he loves you."

"I don't think he's to that point yet."

"Yes he is he loves you."

"You really think so?"

"Without a doubt."

"I have to go I have to get a seat I'm sitting in the front row again."

"Ok I'll see you when I have my match." Ally was walking down the hall to get to the seats. Maryse stepped out in front of her.

"Oh it's you." Maryse said rudely.

"Maryse what is you're problem with me?"

"That's a pretty necklace." "Who'd you sleep with to get it?" Ally was getting angry.

"Get out of my way."

"Or you'll what?" "Whore." Ally jumped on her and knocked her to the ground. She started smacking her in the face. Maryse was screaming. Randy came up behind Ally and picked her up off the ground. Ally was so enraged she didn't even notice she just tried to get at Maryse.

"Ally!" "Ally!" Randy shouted trying to get her attention. Maryse got up and ran away. When Ally finally noticed Randy she calmed down.

"She called me a whore Randy."

"Don't listen to her just calm down." "Stay in my locker room tonight."

"I think that's a good idea I'm not up for going out there anymore."

"We'll leave as soon as my match is over ok."

"Ok." After the show was over they went back to the hotel. They were laying in bed.

"See isn't this nice." Randy said.

"Yeah it is."

"Are you ok about what happened with you and Maryse tonight?"

"Yeah I'm fine." "I just lost my temper."

"You look pretty hot when you lose your temper." "You know what I'm wondering?"

"What?"

"How ticklish you are." He started tickling her side. She started laughing.

"Randy stop that." He started to laugh. He stopped tickling her. He was laying beside her he looked in the eyes and kissed her. She put her arms around him. He started to kiss her neck a moan escaped her lips. She scooted back. "Ok that's enough."

"Sorry."

"It's alright I liked it I just don't wanna get to carried away." She turned off the lights. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ally."


	7. Chapter 7

Ally and Randy had been very happy for the last two months. They still hadn't slept together yet. Tonight was a big night it was Wrestlemania. Randy had a title match against Batista. He was excited for the match but hurt at the same time. Tomorrow Ally had to go back home. This would be his last night with her. He didn't want her to leave. He loved her but he hadn't told her yet. He was laying in bed watching her sleep. He wanted to freeze this moment in time forever. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What are you doing Randy?"

"Just watching you."

"How long have you been up?"

"About two hours."

"Were you watching me the whole time?"

"Yep it was a beautiful view."

"I'm really gonna miss waking up next to you." He put his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't go, don't leave me."

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"I have a life in New York." "I have a family."

"I know but I can't imagine you not being here." Ally kissed Randy. They started to make out. Then Randy's cell phone rang. "Oh man." He said. He answered his phone. He covered the receiver. "I'm sorry I have to take this it's Vince Mcmahon."

"It's ok." Ally whispered. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He nodded his head. When Ally got out of the shower Randy was off the phone.

"What did Vince want?"

"He just wanted to make sure I knew all that was going on for today." "I'm probably gonna be gone most of the day." "Can you drive yourself to the arena?"

"Yeah." Randy went into the bathroom and got dressed.

"I've gotta go."

"Ok I'll see you tonight." They kissed. He walked towards the door turned around and smiled. Ally smiled back.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it turns you on."

Ally laughed. "Shut up."

"Bye."

"Bye." Randy walked out the door. Ally called Mickie they met for lunch.

"I can't wait for Wrestlemania tonight." Mickie said.

"I know me either I've always wanted to go to Wrestlemania."

"Did you ever think that your boyfriend would be in the main event?"

"No." "If you would've told me three months ago I'd be dating Randy Orton, I would have told you you're out of your mind."

"Well you were in your denial stage then."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't like Randy, I hate Randy, I would never consider going out with Randy." Mickie said in a mocking voice. Ally laughed.

"That was before I knew him."

"It's gonna be weird not having you around anymore."

"I'm gonna miss it." "I'll miss you Micks, you've become one of my best friends."

"So have you."

"I wish I could stay." She got tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave Randy, I love him."

"I know you do." "Have you told him that yet?"

"No I'm afraid what if he doesn't love me."

"Of course he does, you don't know that."

"I'm telling him tonight."

"You should he loves you, trust me."

"I'm so afraid that once I'm gone he's gonna forget all about me."

"He won't do that."

"What if he finds somebody prettier, I'm nobody, I'm nothing." "I'm just a legal secretary from New York City."

"You're to hard on yourself Ally."

"I'm just scared I'm gonna leave and lose everything."

"Just try to put that out of your mind tonight." "It's your last night have some fun."

"You're right I'm gonna go to Wrestlemania." "I'm gonna have a great time and watch Randy win the title."

"That's better."

"Thanks you made me feel a lot better."

"That's what I'm here for."

"You have a match tonight to right?"

"Yeah against Maryse for the Diva's championship.

"I hope you beat her ass."

"Has she messed with you anymore?"

"Not since I kicked her ass two months ago." "I wish you could have seen that it felt really good."

"I bet." "We better get going to the arena."

"Ok." "I'll see you there." "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." Ally drove to the arena and went to Randy's locker room. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi." She went over to him and kissed him. "How'd it go today?"

"Fun but very busy." "Three woman asked me to marry them."

"What did you say?"

"I told them I already have a gorgeous girl who I wouldn't trade for the world."

"Really?" "Do I know her?" Ally said jokingly.

"Haha." "Yeah you know her." "She is so sexy."

"Oh she is?"

"Yeah, but she has to leave me tomorrow." Ally opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door. Randy had to go do an interview so Ally was walking around.

"Ally." Someone called from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi John."

"I haven't talked to you in awhile." "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Good." "I love Wrestlemania."

"Are you doing a different entrance this year?"

"Yeah." "I know tonight's you're last night." "I'll miss you."

"It was nice getting to know you John." "I have to go see you later."

"Ok." Ally sat in the front row. Mickie won her match Ally was glad. When Randy came out that's when she cheered the loudest. Randy wasn't doing was good. Ally was worried. Randy looked like he was gonna lose. Then out of nowhere he hit the RKO pinned Batista and won. Ally cheered and clapped. Randy stood on the turnbuckle looked at Ally and smirked. He went in the back showered then they went back to hotel. They walked through the door. Ally sat down on the bed.

"I'm so proud of you Randy." "I knew you could do it."

"Only because you were out there to cheer me on." Randy sat on the bed next to her. "I know you have to but I don't want you to go tomorrow." He looked at Ally. "I know you have your family and your job but what about me."

"You think this is easy for me?" "It's not, I don't want to leave you." "I love you." She hugged him and started to cry. "I love you so much I never want to leave you but I don't have a choice." He pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes with his hand.

"Don't cry." "I love you Alison." "I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

"Really?"

"Yes you are my everything." "Without you I'm nothing." "Nothing matters more to me than you not even wrestling." "If you asked me to I'd give it all up."

She kissed him they laid back on the bed. As he kissed her softly on her neck she whispered in his ear. "Make love to me Randy." He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. "Are you sure?" "Yes, make love to me." He kissed her. He started to unbutton her shirt. She took off his shirt. He kissed her chest as he unbuttoned her pants. Once they were naked he looked at her body. "You're so beautiful." He said. It hurt her when he inserted himself into her but only for a second. After the pain came the pleasure. Which made Ally moan. Randy kissed her lips and neck. "Randy, oh Randy." Ally moaned. "Ally." Randy moaned back. When they finished neither of them wanted it to be over. Afterward Ally was laying on Randy's chest.

"Are you ok?" "Did I hurt you?" Randy asked.

"No I'm fantastic, expect my legs are numb." "I'm glad my first time was with you." "Although I probably wasn't all that good."

"You were great."

"Well you tired me out I'm ready to go to sleep."

"Ok, I love you Ally."

"I love you to Randy. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Randy woke up first. He was still holding Ally in his arms. He never wanted to let her go. As he opened his eyes he looked down at her and smiled. He thought about last night, how he had told her he loved her. More importantly to him she said she loved him to. Then he thought about how they made love and how perfect and incredible it was. He was glad Ally chose him to share her first time with. As he was laying there thinking about how happy he was the alarm clock went off. His happiness faded a little because he knew in just a couple hours Ally would be leaving him. Ally opened her eyes. Randy shutoff the alarm clock.

"No not yet, it can't be time yet." Randy said. "Why can't we just stay here and repeat last night over and over?"

"I know sweetheart, I wish we could to but we can't." "It's time for me to wake up from this dream and return to reality, where I'm absolutely nothing."

"Hey that's not true you're not nothing."

"Maybe not to you but to everyone else I am."

"The hell with everyone else." "There's one thing you get to brag about when you go back to work."

"What?"

"That you're Randy Orton's girlfriend."

"I doubt anyone will believe me."

"Why?"

"As far as everybody back home knows I hate you." "They all know that the person I hate most in the WWE is you."

"Really, that's not what you were saying or should I say moaning in this bed last night." He said smirking. "I really enjoyed hearing that."

Ally smiled. "Randy."

"Yeah it was close to that."

"I have to get up now." She went to get up but Randy stopped her.

"No." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Please baby I love you don't leave me." He said in-between kisses.

"I love you to but you know I have to go." "Now let me up." He let her go. She got up and started finding her clothes. She went into the bathroom and put them on. When she came out Randy was dressed. He walked her to the door. "You're driving me to the airport right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll be back in a couple hours." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to." She walked out the door. She went back to her room put the suitcase on the bed and started to pack. As she did she began to cry. She knew she couldn't stay but she didn't want to leave. There was a knock on her door she wiped her eyes and answered it.

"Mickie, come in."

"I just wanted to come say goodbye before you left."

"You have my home number in New York right?"

"Yeah and you know I'll be texting you all the time." "Ally what's on your neck?"

"Do I have something on my neck?" She asked confused. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "He gave me a hickey." She came out of the bathroom.

"How exactly did you get a hick-She stopped and smiled. "Oh my god you lost your virginity didn't you?" Ally smiled.

"Yes I did."

"You little slut." Mickie said jokingly. "Did it hurt?"

"Only for a second but after that it was amazing." "I told him I love him he loves me to."

"I knew he did." "Why didn't you tell me last night you were gonna sleep with him?"

"I wasn't planning on it." "We told each other we love each other." "Then it just happened and I'm so glad it did." "But now comes the hard part I have to leave." She started to cry. "I don't want to." "I want to stay with Randy." Mickie hugged her.

"So stay."

"I can't I have my job in New York." "My family to my mom, my dad, my sister." "I love Randy but I can't leave them." "This is so hard."

"I know it is." "But you'll find a way to make it work."

"I never expected to fall in love when I came here." "Especially not with Randy." Mickie stayed with Ally until she calmed down. Then she left and Ally continued packing. When she was just about done there was another knock on her door. She answered it. "Hey John." "Come on in."

"You look like you're almost ready to go."

"Yep just a few more things to put in there." "You did great in your match last night."

"Thanks I saw you out there." "Does Randy know you still cheer for me?" John said jokingly.

"Hey just because I'm dating Randy doesn't mean that my favorite wrestler isn't you."

"It's still me?"

"Yeah but Randy's my favorite boyfriend." "Well my only boyfriend but still my favorite."

"He's a really lucky guy." He smiled at her.

"Thank you John that's sweet of you."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Sure come here."

"If you ever need anybody to talk to about anything I'm here."

"Thanks." He broke the hug.

"I'll miss you, see you later."

"Bye John." After John left Ally zipped up her suitcase. She had trouble dragging it to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah this is just heavy as hell."

"Here I got it." He said picking it up.

"Thank you."

"Well what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I let you carry this heavy thing."

"A mean one."

"See how nice of a guy I am?"

"Yeah I do." They drove to the airport they were sitting in the terminal waiting for Ally's flight to board.

"You look so sad." Randy said.

"Well I am."

"This isn't the last time we're gonna see each other you know."

"I hope not"

"What do you mean you hope not?"

"I'm afraid Randy."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that once I'm gone you'll find someone else." "Someone prettier then me someone you like better." Randy took her hand.

"Ally look at me." She turned her head and looked at him. "There is nobody else for me." "I love you." "You mean everything to me." "There's nobody better then you." "That's another reason why last night was so special." "Making love to you was so great." "I know I was your first and I hope I'm your last." They heard the boarding call over the loud speaker. They stood up and hugged.

"I don't want to go." Ally started to cry.

Randy's voice cracked as he spoke. "I don't want you to go." Ally started sobbing. "It's ok Ally, ssh, ssh, it's ok." "I'm gonna come see you in three months I promise." They pulled from the hug. Ally wiped her eyes.

"I love you Randy."

"I love you to." They kissed slowly neither of them wanted to break it but they did. Ally started walking towards the gate looking at Randy the whole time. "Bye Ally."

"Bye Randy." When Ally walked through the gate Randy let a few tears fall. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. Even though she just left he was counting the minutes until he could see her again.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two months since Ally went back to New York. She missed Randy a lot. They talked on the phone every night. She had been really busy with work since coming back. No one knew hardly anything about her time on the road with the WWE. She didn't bring it up because it hurt to much when she would think of Randy. She was sitting at work. Her best friend Heather worked in the cubicle acrossed from her. She knew something was bothering her.

"Hey Ally wanna go to lunch?" Heather asked.

"Sure." They walked around the corner to a restaurant. They got seated.

"Ok Ally what is the matter?" "Did something happened to you when you were on the road?"

"Yes something did happen." "I fell in love."

"You have a boyfriend?" "Why didn't you tell me?" "It's John Cena isn't it?"

"I didn't tell you cause it hurts to much to talk about him I miss him so much."

"Aw I'm sorry."

"I'll tell you who he is if you wanna know."

"Wait, wait, I know it's Randy Orton." Heather said laughing.

It is."

"No Ally seriously who is it?"

"It's Randy he's my boyfriend."

"Good one."

"I swear, I lost my virginity to him." She whispered.

"Oh my god you finally had sex with who?"

"I just told you who."

"You hate Orton."

"No I hated him." "I love him."

"No you don't." "This is a good joke Ally." "If I didn't know you were joking I'd swear you were being serious."

"I am being serious Heather, I am in love with Randall Keith Orton."

"Right, and I'm in love with Kane." Heather said jokingly.

"Look he gave this to me for my birthday." She said pulling out the necklace she tucked in.

"Oh my god that's beautiful."

"He bought it for me."

"Yeah ok." Ally gave up on trying to convince her. They ate lunch and headed back to the office. When Ally got back to her cubicle someone was sitting in her chair. She could only see the person's hands.

"Excuse me what are you doi-The person spun the chair around. Her jaw dropped when she saw who it was. "Oh my god Randy!" She shouted. Everyone in the office turned to look at her.

"Surprise Ally." He stood up and they hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait any longer I missed you to much."

"I missed you to." They kissed. "Hey I want you to meet someone." "Heather come here." Heather walked up to them in shock of what she was seeing. "Heather like I was trying to tell you before this my boyfriend, Randy Orton."

"I guess you weren't kidding." "Nice to meet you Randy."

"Nice to meet you to."

"I'm gonna get back to work now." Heather said turning back to her desk. Randy turned back to Ally.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm here." "Come see me when you get off work."

"I'm having dinner at my parents house tonight." "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Do they know about me?"

"They know my boyfriend's a wrestler."

"Ok, I'll come."

"Ok good meet me her at five we'll go have dinner, then we can go back to my apartment." She said smiling.

"Are you gonna give me the grand tour?"

"Uh huh." "Starting with my bedroom." She whispered in his ear. "I have a waterbed."

"I don't suppose you could leave work right now, can you?"

"No, sorry."

"I really wanna see that waterbed."

"I really want to show it to you but you'll have to wait."

"I better go." He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered. "Otherwise I'll have to have my way with you right here, right now."

"Ok I'll see you later." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "See you later." After Randy walked away Ally sat down in her chair and smiled. A couple hours later she was leaving work.

"See you later Mrs. Orton." Heather said.

Ally laughed "See ya Heather." Randy was waiting for Ally in the parking lot he followed her to her parents house. She told him to wait in the entryway. She went into the living room. "Hi mom, hi dad." "Where's Amber?" Amber was Ally's younger sister. She was eighteen.

"She upstairs." Her mom said.

"Hey Amber come down here." "I want you to meet my boyfriend."

"I thought he was on the road." Her dad said.

"He was but he came here and surprised me." Amber came downstairs and gave Ally a hug.

"Hey Ally." "So I finally get to meet your mystery man huh?"

"Yeah, ok you come in now." Randy walked in and stood beside Ally. "I'm sure you guys recognize Randy from tv."

"Hello everyone it's really nice to meet all of you." Randy said.

"Hello Randy I'm Ally's father Steve." He said extending his hand. Randy shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir." He looked at Ally's mom. "You must be her beautiful mother."

"Yes I am I'm Helen."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Richer."

"Please call me Helen."

"Wait a second, timeout." Amber said. She looked at Ally. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"I'm right here."

"No my sister hates Randy Orton."

"Not anymore." "He just puts on a tough front but he's really a big softy."

"Alright well if you're happy I'm happy for you." Amber said. She looked at Randy. "Nice to meet you Randy."

"Nice to meet you to Amber."

"Well dinner's almost ready why don't we all sit down." Helen said. They all went into the kitchen. They all had a good time talking to each other. After dinner Randy and Ally were getting ready to leave. "Come back and visit us soon Ally." "Bring Randy with you."

"You've only known my mom a couple hours and she's already adopted you." Ally said. "We'll come back soon mom see you later." They drove to Ally's apartment. It was a decent size for just her. They were sitting on the couch.

"Your family's great." Randy said.

"They like you I can tell."

"This is a nice place to."

"I'm glad you like it." Ally took a key out of her purse and handed it to Randy.

"What's this?"

"Your key to the apartment." "Next time you're in town just make yourself at home." Ally stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting ready for bed."

"Can I come to?"

"In a minute." After a few minutes she said. "Ok you can come in now." Randy got up and went into the bedroom. When he walked in there were candles lit. "Sit down." Ally called from the bathroom. There was only one place to sit, the bed. It sloshed when he sat on it. Ally appeared in the bathroom doorway wearing a black lace nightgown. Randy's jaw dropped. "You like it."

"If you're trying to turn me on it's working."

"Good." She said walking towards the bed and getting on it.

"So Ally do you have something particular on your mind right now." Randy said jokingly.

"Oh nothing." "We can just go to sleep." She smiled evilly.

"You're just teasing me right." She kissed him.

"You tell me." She kissed him again.

"I missed you so much Ally."

"Yeah, show me how much." It didn't take long before they were making love. Afterward they were laying in bed. "When do you have to go back?" Ally asked.

"Tomorrow but I want you to come with me."

"I don't have the money to do that."

"I'll pay for it."

"Randy no, I feel like you buy me all these nice things and I never do anything for you."

"You don't have to." "Please come with me."

"Ok but I have be back by Sunday night."

"Stephanie Mcmahon wants offer you a job."

"Are you crazy, I can't be a wrestler."

"Not a wrestler her personal secretary quit she needs a new one." "I told her about your background in secretarial work and she said the job's yours if you want it."

"So I'd be on the road with you guys again."

"I know this is a big decision but it's a great opportunity." "We would be together again."

"There's nothing in the world I want more then to be with you everyday again but I don't know."

"Will you at least talk to Stephanie and think about it?"

"Ok." "I'm going to sleep." "I love you."

"I love you to."


	10. Chapter 10

Ally and Randy woke up the next morning and flew to Austin, Texas. Ally was still thinking about the job Randy told her about. Randy was right it would be a great opportunity but she didn't know if she could leave her family. On the other hand she would get to be with Randy everyday. Something Ally wanted more then anything. They were at the arena in Randy's locker room.

"It's great to be back I've really missed this." Ally said.

"More then me?"

"Come on Randy, you know better then that."

"Are you nervous about your meeting with Stephanie today?"

"A little bit."

"I'm sure you have nothing to be nervous about."

"Did you tell anyone I was coming back today?"

"No the only people that know are you, me and Stephanie."

"I have to go say hi to Mickie." She said getting up. "I'll be back."

"Ok." Ally was walking down the hall to the diva's locker room, when she saw John Cena. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Ally what are you doing here?" He said surprised.

"Randy came to New York to see me and asked me to come with him here." "He said Stephanie Mcmahon wants to offer me a job."

"A job, as a wrestler?"

"No I could never be a wrestler." "As her personal secretary."

"That's great but I think you would make a great wrestler."

"Me, a wrestler good one."

"I'm serious you've got what it takes." "I know it." "I heard about the way you took down Maryse."

"That was a fluke John I was just pissed off that day."

"Well if you ever change your mind I'd be more then happy to train you."

"You would train me?"

"Absolutely all you would have to do is say the word."

"I don't even know if I'm gonna take the job as Stephanie's secretary."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if I can leave my family."

"I'm sure they would support you."

"I have to go I'm gonna say hi to Mickie."

"Ok bye." When Ally walked into the diva's locker room Mickie's back was to her. She walked up to her.

"Boo!" She shouted Mickie screamed and turned around.

"Ally what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Stephanie about a job as her secretary." "I don't know if I'm gonna take it though."

"Why?"

"I don't if I'll be able to leave my family but there's one big reason why I want to take it."

"To be closer to Randy right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure your family would want you to be happy."

"I have get going or I'll be late for my meeting with Stephanie." "I'll call you later." Ally walked down the hall to Stephanie's office and knocked. Stephanie told her to come in she went in and sat down.

"Hello Ally, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you to Mrs. Mcmahon."

"Please call me Stephanie." "Has Randy told you about my job offer?"

"Yes he has."

"He gave you an excellent recommendation." "I also have letters of recommendation from your boss and colleagues." "Your boss says you've been a secretary at Brown Law Firm for five years. "You're a dependable worker and always give your best."

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking how did you get all that information?"

"Randy took care of all of it." "I think you're a great candidate for this job."

"What would I have to do?"

"Keep track of my appointments, some filing drop off paperwork to wrestlers." "Are you interested?"

"Yes very, can I think about it for a day?"

"Of course." "I'll give you the contract and if you decide to take it just sign it and bring it back tomorrow."

"A contract for a secretarial position?" Ally asked confused.

"It's just a precaution my last secretary walked out on me." "I just want to make sure it doesn't happen again." "It's a standard two year contract you'll be making 32 thousand dollars a year." Ally took the contract and stood up.

"Thank you Stephanie. Ally went back to Randy's locker room.

"How did it go?" Randy asked.

"Good." "She's gonna let me think about it for a day." "Do you mind if I stay back here tonight?" "I want to call my parents and discuss it with them."

"Sure I'll see you when the shows over." "I'll give you some privacy." He kissed her. "Oh before I go I wanna show you the new tattoo I got today." "Look at my arm." Randy pointed to a spot on his arm. Where he pointed it said Alison.

"You got my name tattooed on your arm."

"Yep."

"That's so sweet Randy."

"I love you and I want everyone to know it."

"I love you." She kissed him.

"Ok I'm gonna go tell everyone I said hi." Randy left and Ally picked up the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Ally are you having fun?"

"Yes, mom I've been offered a job as Stephanie Mcmahon's personal secretary."

"That's wonderful."

"I'd have to move from New York and be on the road."

"I think you should do it."

"What about you and dad and Amber?"

"We'll be fine we'll miss you but you should do this." "I know you're in love with Randy." "Be with him be happy."

"I do love him very, very much."

"Have discussed marriage yet?"

"Mom it's a little soon for that."

"I was just curious."

"Oh, Randy says hello."

"Is he there?"

"No he's not."

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will."

"Take the job Ally."

"I'm gonna sit here and think about it." "I love you mom."

"I love you to Ally." After Randy's match they went back to the hotel. Randy was asleep but Ally was still wake. She picked up the contract flipped to the last page and signed it. When she woke the next morning she got dressed she decided to leave Randy sleep. Just as she was about to leave he woke up.

"Where you going baby?" She went over to the bed.

"I'm taking the job I signed the contract and I'm taking it to Stephanie right now." Randy sat up and smiled.

"You're taking it, really?"

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"I'm glad."

"I better go tell Stephanie she has a new secretary."

"A hot new secretary." "Do you think her new secretary would go out with me?" Randy said jokingly.

"No because she already loves her boyfriend."


	11. Chapter 11

Ally had been working for Stephanie for about a month. She liked it, it was a great job. When Stephanie didn't have anything for her to do Ally was allowed to watch the matches in the front row. Ally missed her family but taking this job she got what she wanted to be with Randy. She had her own desk in Stephanie office. She was sitting at it doing some filing.

"Ally." Stephanie said. Ally looked up.

"Yes Stephanie."

"Can you take these papers to Randy for me?" "He needs to sign them for the payroll."

"Sure." She said taking the papers. She went to walk out of the office.

"Ally." Ally turned around.

"Try not to take to long ok."

"Don't worry Stephanie things will be strictly professional I promise." She turned around walked out of the office and to Randy's locker room. She knocked on the door he answered.

"Why are you knocking Ally?" He said.

"I can't stay Stephanie asked me to have you sign these." She said handing him the papers. "There for the payroll."

"Ok but before I sign those can I have a kiss?"

"Randy I'm not your girlfriend right now." "I'm Stephanie's secretary and I promised her things between us would remain professional."

"You're not my girlfriend huh." "You look like her." "You smell sweet just like her." "I bet you taste just like her to." "Come on baby just one little kiss."

"No Randy."

"Don't you love me anymore?" He pouted.

"Ok come here you if I get caught I'm blaming you." She kissed him. "There happy now."

"Yeah but why don't you make me happier and come in."

"Honey I'm working right now." "We can't have sex while I'm working."

"Why not, Stephanie won't find out."

"You're so bad."

"You love it." "You know you do."

"Randy I've gotta go."

"You're no fun when you're working."

"Didn't you have enough fun last night?"

"I know you did." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "As I remember it was something like this. "Oh Randy, Randy don't stop."

"Stop." Ally smiled. "Now will you please sign the papers so I can get back to work."

"Ok you got a pen." She handed him a pen. He signed and handed them back to her. "Thank you very much Miss Richer."

"You're welcome Mr. Orton." They both laughed. After Ally left Randy went to go find Mickie. He found her in catering.

"Hey Mickie."

"Hi Randy, Ally working?"

"Yeah." "I came to find cause I wanna tell you something but you can't tell Ally."

"What is it?" "Is something wrong?"

"No everything's perfect after the show is over tonight I'm gonna tell Ally to come down to the ring." "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"You're gonna propose to her?"

"Yep, I'm nervous though what if she says no."

"She won't say no." "She has no idea?"

"No not at all she's been busy at work all day."

"She'll be so surprised." "I'm so happy for you two."

"Remember don't say anything to her."

"I won't but I'll be watching when you do it."

Ally was back in Stephanie's office.

"Ally do you like this job?" Stephanie asked.

"I love this job."

"Good because you're doing a great job."

"Thank you Stephanie."

"I'm gonna be away on personal business for the next few weeks so I won't need you." "You can spend all the time with Randy you want." "You'll still get paid to." "If you decide you wanna take a trip just put it on the WWE's account."

"Really?" "Thank you very much."

"You can leave for the day and I'll see you in a few weeks." Oh, by the way this came for you while you were gone." Stephanie handed her a big brown envelope.

"What's this?"

"I don't know I'll see you later." They both gathered there things and left. As Ally was walking down the hall towards Randy's locker room she opened the envelope. There were pictures inside. She took them out and looked at them. When she saw what they were of she dropped them and started to cry. John Cena just turned the corner and saw her.

"Ally what's a matter?"

"Randy cheated on me." Ally said in whisper so low John didn't here her.

"What?"

"Randy cheated on me!" She cried out. John looked down by his feet and picked up one of the pictures. It was a picture of Randy and Maryse laying in bed together dated one month after Ally went back to New York.

"I'm sorry Ally." He hugged her. She cried on his shoulder.

"How could he do this to me!" "I thought he loved me!"

"I don't know I'm sorry Ally."

"With Maryse of all people." She broke from the hug.

"Are you gonna be ok Ally?" She picked up the pictures and walked away.

"I don't know John I don't know." Ally wiped her eyes and went into Randy's locker room. Randy could tell something was wrong as soon as he saw her.

"Ally what's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you love me Randy?" She asked angrily.

"Of course I do what's wrong?"

"Really, then why did you sleep with Maryse?" She said holding up a picture.

"Where did you get those, who took them?"

"I left my family to be with you!" "There's no one else for you huh?" "You love me right?" She started to cry. "I'm your everything right!"

"You are, you are." "That happened after you left." "I was drinking because I missed you." "When I woke up the next morning Maryse was in bed next to me." "I don't even remember it." "It meant nothing to me."

"If it meant nothing then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get upset."

"You used me that all this was, wasn't it?" "I can't believe I gave you my virginity it obviously meant nothing to you." "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you." "It meant everything to me the first time we made love was incredible." "That night was so special to me." "I love you so much."

"No you don't, you never did." "It's over Randy." "I never want to see you again." She turned around to walk out the door. Randy got in front of it. "Randy move!"

"No, Alison I love you." "I made a mistake." "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry to I'm sorry we ever met." "I hate you, you bastard." "Move!"

"Wait, wait." Randy quickly went over to his bag and pulled out a box. He opened it. "Alison Judith Richer, will you marry me?" Ally opened the door.

"No!" "I hope she was worth it." "Goodbye Randy." Randy got on his knees.

"Ally I'm begging you please don't leave me." "I love you I can't live without you." "Please Ally please."

"Go to hell." She walked out the door slamming it behind her and walked away. Randy put his hands in his head and started to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Ally world was completely crumbling before her eyes. She had just found out Randy had cheated on her. She was crushed. She honestly thought that he loved her. She went into the divas locker room to talk to Mickie.

"Ally what's a matter?" Mickie asked.

"Randy cheated on me with Maryse. "I have pictures to prove it." She handed Mickie the pictures.

"Oh my god." "Does he know you know yet?"

"Yeah." "I just broke up with him." She started to cry. "Why did he do this to me?" "I loved him." "Why did he do this to me?" Mickie hugged Ally.

"It's gonna be ok." "It might not seem like it now but it will."

"He even had the nerve to ask me to marry him right before I walked out." "He even had a ring."

"He told me he was gonna ask you to marry him tonight." Ally pulled back from the hug.

"You knew?"

"He told me a half hour ago."

"I knew this was gonna happen." "I knew that once I left he would find someone else."

"Ally if you didn't find he cheated on you, what would you've said when he asked you to marry him?"

"I would've said yes." "He blew it I never want to see him again, ever." "If I wasn't under contract with Stephanie I'd just move back to New York and pretend this whole thing never happened." "I still have my apartment there."

"Just because you and Randy aren't together anymore doesn't mean you shouldn't keep your job."

"Stephanie's off for a couple weeks." "She said the WWE would pay to fly me home." "I think I'm gonna call and book the red eye flight." "I need to get away from here for awhile and clear my head."

"Ok just call me when you get back." Ally picked up her phone to book the flight when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Ally please let's talk about this." Randy said. He was crying.

"Randy are you crying?"

"Yes." "Maryse means nothing to me honey I swear." Ally was trying very hard not to start crying.

"Randy I can't talk to you right now." "I'm leaving."

"Can we talk when you get back to the hotel?"

"No because I'm packing and leaving."

"Leaving, for good?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you we're not together anymore goodbye." She hung up on him and called and booked the flight home. Just as she was about to leave Maryse walked through the door. Mickie grabbed Ally. Ally wanted to kill Maryse. Maryse looked at Ally.

"What's your problem?" Maryse said.

Mickie had to hold Ally tighter because she was trying to get free. "You bitch!" "You had sex with my boyfriend!" "Mickie let me go!"

"No Ally I'm not letting you do something stupid."

"Oh so Randy finally told you." Maryse said.

"You're lucky Mickie's holding me back or I would kick your ass just like I did last time!

"Do you know how fantasic the sex was between Randy and I." Maryse said tauntingly.

"Mickie let me go!"

"Randy wanted someone with more experience." "Not just some little virgin." Ally's jaw dropped. "Next time you're talking to Mickie in here you might want to make sure no one's in the bathroom first." "You're pathetic." Maryse walked out the door. Mickie let Ally go she went to the hotel packed and got on the plane to New York. When she got home she went to bed and cried herself to sleep. After a couple days she decided to go visit her parents. She walked in the living room.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

"Hi Ally." Helen said. "How's Randy?"

"We're not seeing each other anymore it didn't work out."

"What a shame."

"Mom is Amber here?"

"She's in her room."

"I'm gonna go say hi." Ally said getting up and going up the stairs. Ally and Amber had always been close and right now she really needed to talk to her. She knocked when she got to her bedroom door.

"Come in." Ally went in. "Hey Ally." Amber knew something was wrong. "Ally come here what's a matter?" Ally sat on Amber's bed.

"I broke up with Randy."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me with Maryse."

"The french slut."

"Yeah." "I feel like such a moron I really thought he loved me." "We even- She started to cry. "We-

"You lost your virginity to Orton?" She nodded her head yes. "Aw Ally I'm sorry no wonder this is so hard on you." She hugged her.

"I loved him Amber. "I really loved him."

"I know it's ok." "Don't cry Ally everything's gonna be fine." After spending a few hours at her parents house Ally decided to go home. She was watching tv when there was a knock on her door. She got up and answered it.

"John." "What are you doing here?" "I'm in town on business for the WWE. "I just wanted to come by and see if you were alright."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." He went in and sat on the couch she sat beside him.

"So are you shooting a movie or something?"

"No I just got done granting wishes for the Make-A-Wish Foundation."

"That's very sweet of you to do."

"I love it seeing there faces light up just makes my day." "So how are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"You know what I could use, a drink you want one?"

"Sure what do you got?"

"I have beer, cola, or milk."

"I'll take a beer."

"Me to." Ally went and got the beer. After a couple hours they ran out of beer. They split two six packs "Well John, I think, what was I gonna say." "Oh yeah I think the beer it's all gone."

"It is." "Well I guess I'm gonna have go to ya know that place where you buy stuff and get some more."

"You mean the store?" Ally said laughing.

"Yeah that's it, that place."

"John you can't drive anywhere you're drunk."

"No I'm not I'm sober."

"Really say the alphabet."

"Ok." A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-L-K-

"Wrong." Ally laughed. "You're drunk." "So am I."

"Ally do you know how beautiful you are?"

"John you are way to sweet you know that." "You're a really good friend, the best." She hugged him as she went to pull back from the hug he kissed her. She kissed him back. She knew that John wanted her that he had always wanted her and right now she needed that. She knew John would never hurt her. All that was disguising the real reason she wanted to do this, to get back at Randy. They ended up in her bedroom. John kissed her. She liked it his lips were so soft against hers. He was kissing her on the neck. She was moaning she was doing her best to forget everything that happened. She was trying to convince herself being Randy was a mistake all along. As they were having sex John moaned. "Ally." "Oh, John." She moaned back but as she did it sounded so strange to her. After a little while longer it was over and they both went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ally woke up. Her head was pounding. She could feel someone's arm around her waist. When she opened her eyes and saw who was next to her it all started coming back. She slept was John Cena. She got carefully so she wouldn't wake up John, put on some clothes when into the kitchen and started making breakfast. John woke up soon after.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." "You want some pancakes?"

"Sure." He said sitting down at the table. When the food was done she brought it over to the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"John I think we should talk about last night."

"Ok."

"I guess we both had a little to much to drink."

"Yeah I guess so." "I want you to know that when I came over here last night sleeping together wasn't my intention."

"I know that." "It's not what I intended either."

"If were being honest, I'm glad it happened." "I'm sure you know that I like you and that I've liked you for a long time."

"Yeah I know I enjoyed last night."

"I don't want this to be just a one night stand Ally." "I would like us to try and have a relationship."

"I don't know it has nothing to do with you, it's just it hasn't been that long since I broke up with Randy."

"I didn't mean right now I meant when you were ready."

"Maybe in a little while I do like you John." "You're a very sweet guy."

"No pressure and I'm glad you like me to."

"You don't think you're my favorite wrestler just based on your in-ring ability do you?" She said smiling.

"Oh so I'm just a piece of eye candy to you?" John said jokingly.

"Only in a way." She smiled. "I'm just kidding." "Come on John you can't tell me I'm the only person who's ever told you you're hot before."

"I'm glad I could get you to smile again." They finished eating and Ally walked John to the door.

"So where are you headed now?"

"Los Angeles." "You're coming back to work right."

"Yeah I'm off for a couple weeks cause Stephanie's away but I'll be back."

"Ok good because if you weren't coming back I'd miss you." "Well I've gotta go." "Thanks for breakfast and last night to."

"Bye John."

"Bye." About two weeks later Ally was sitting on her couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ally, how are you?" Randy said.

"Bye Randy."

"Wait please don't hang up."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" "How you cheated on me?" "How you broke my heart?" "You know what I'm not doing this." "Goodbye Randy." She could here him talking as she hung up the phone. Just as she hung it up it rang again. She picked it up. "Randy leave me alone!"

"You two must be fighting."

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scream in your ear."

"It's ok." "I'm calling because I'm back and I need you back here." "I've arranged my family's private jet for you."

"Thank you."

"So I'll see you in the morning then?"

"See you then boss."

"Ok." The next morning Ally got on the jet and flew to Mississippi." She called Mickie when she got to the hotel.

"Hey Micks."

"Hi are you still in New York?"

"No I'm in Mississippi Stephanie's back."

"How did your visit home go?"

"Good other then Randy calling me I hung up on him."

"He's been a wreck."

"Good he deserves it." "Micks something happened when I went home." "John Cena came to my apartment." "We got really drunk and we ended up, having sex.

"You had sex with John!"

"Yeah." "We talked the morning after he wants us to start dating."

"What did you say?"

"I said maybe after I've had some time." "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I think I should've been with John from the start." "I know he'll treat me good."

"Do you still love Randy?"

"No." "I feel nothing for him anymore."

"Ally.

"What?"

"You're lying to yourself."

"No I'm not I've gotta go." "See you tonight."

She went into Stephanie's office at the arena.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Hi Ally."

"Stephanie can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"If you see Randy and he asks about me tell him I'm not here."

"You two still fighting?"

"We broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be I'm not."

"Ok you've got it if he asks you're not here."

"Thank you."

"Ally I don't only want you think of me as your boss but also your friend." "So if you wanna talk you can talk to me."

"Thank you but I'm fine."

"Ok ready to get back to work."

"Yes I am." Ally was walking down the hall dropping off papers for Stephanie. Her cell phone rang she stopped to answer it. Suddenly she was pulled into a room from behind. The door slammed she couldn't see until the light came on. Randy was standing in front of her. "Randy what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Ally but this is the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"I've already told you I have nothing to say to you." Randy hugged her and started to cry. "Randy let me go."

"You light up my whole world. "The love I feel for y-

"Shut up." Shut up." "Let me go right now."

"Please give me another chance I love you." "She means nothing absolutely nothing." "I want us to get married, I want us to have a family together." She managed to get out of his grip.

"Randy listen to me." "This whole thing between us was a mistake."

"No, no it wasn't I love you and I know you still love me."

"I don't love you anymore." When she said that Randy looked like he got hit by a ton of bricks.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." Ally didn't want to say what she said next but it seemed like the only way Randy would get it. "I slept with someone else."

"What, no you didn't." "You're just trying to hurt my feelings."

"Yes I did."

"Really who is he then?"

"John Cena."

Randy finally realized she wasn't kidding. "You're serious."

"Yeah I'm serious." "It hurts when someone you love sleeps with someone else, doesn't it?"

"How could you do that?"

"I asked myself that very same question about you." "Forget about me Randy." "I don't love you." "Let's just make it easy on ourselves and pretend like we never met." Randy was to in shock from Ally just told him. Ally walked out the door. Randy stood there for a few seconds before he started destroying everything in the room.

"No!" No!" "Please god no!" Randy punched the wall as hard as he could and broke his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Ally and John had been dating for a month. They were getting along really well. Ally was happy again. She hadn't seen Randy since she told him she slept with John. The same night she told him she heard that he broke his hand somehow. He had been out for a month but he was coming back tonight. Ally was in catering on her break. She was sitting at a table when someone came up behind her and put there hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" John said.

"I don't know you sound like my boyfriend." "But you have a sexier voice then my boyfriend does."

"Hey."

"I'm just kidding, hi John."

"Hey sweetie." He said taking his hands off her eyes and sitting down beside her. "How's work going?"

"Oh fine, you know usual secretary stuff."

"I miss you you've been working all day."

"I get off in about two hours and so do you so it works out great."

"Are you gonna be ok tonight?"

"Fine, why?"

"Well I just figured with Randy coming back tonight you might be a little uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine." I think he gets that we're over and I have you now."

"When you were younger did you ever think you would be dating me?"

"Not a million years I figured you went for the supermodel type."

"No I'm not attracted to women who look like skeletons."

Ally laughed. "What kind of women are you attracted to?"

"The kind that are sweet, like you and nice like you and beautiful like you."

"So are you referring to anyone in particular?" Ally said jokingly.

John laughed. "Yeah my girlfriend sitting right next to me." "Another thing I like about my girlfriend is she's a great kisser."

"She is, is she?"

"Yeah." "I can prove it."

"Really how?"

"Come here I'll show you." They kissed for a few minutes until the beeper on Ally's watch went off. She broke the kiss.

"I've gotta go breaks over."

"I wasn't done yet."

"Don't worry you'll get to finish later."

"You know I'm holding you to that."

"I know." She said getting up. "I'll see you later." "Good luck tonight." She gave him another quick kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." When she went back to Stephanie's office she wasn't there. Ally sat down at her desk and continued working. About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come in." When Ally looked up Randy was standing in front of her desk. "Stephanie's not in right now."

"I can see that." "She told me to come by and sign the papers that put me back on active duty."

"She should be back soon." "If you want to wait you can."

"Thanks I think I will." Randy sat down in a chair by Ally's desk.

"How did you hurt your hand anyway?"

"Well you know what a klutz I can be sometimes."

"Like the one time when you tripped walking up all those stairs." Ally almost smiled.

"Yeah and you were really helpful holding your stomach from laughing so hard."

"It was funny."

"I slammed my hand in a car door."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Like I said you know what a klutz I am sometimes."

"Never in the bedroom." Ally muttered under her breath. She didn't know why she said that it just came out.

"What?"

"Nothing, I wonder where Stephanie is?" Randy was smiling.

"What?"

"I heard you, I heard what you said."

"All I said was I wonder where Stephanie is."

"No what you said before that."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"Whatever look I have to finish this so just sit there and be quiet."

"Ok." "You were always good to." Randy muttered under this breath.

Ally heard him. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Ally was doing her best to hide the smile that was starting to show. "Are you smiling?"

"No." "I wonder what John, my boyfriend is doing right now."

"Do we have to talk about him?"

"No but I'm gonna anyway."

"Did you get here on time today?" "The roads are terrible."

"Yeah but I had to leave really early."

"My car wouldn't start then when I got it started I had to give Mar- Randy stopped. Ally got really mad when he said that. "Ally I'm sorry."

"Hey what the fuck do I care." She said trying not to sound angry but not doing a very good job. "You can give rides to whoever you want." "It's not like you haven't with her before."

"We didn't do anything." "I gave her a ride to the arena."

"Why are you telling me this we're not dating anymore, I don't care."

"Then why are you so pissed off?"

"I'm not pissed off I have a boyfriend." "Who's way better then you ever were, at everything he does." Randy was getting mad now.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah way better."

"I'm sure Maryse didn't have any complaints."

"You bastard." Stephanie walked in. Ally was doing her best not to cry.

"Hi Stephanie." "I need to sign those papers."

"Ok come over to my desk." Randy got up and followed Stephanie over to her desk. Ally went back to work. After Randy signed the papers and left Ally started crying.

"Ally what's wrong?" Stephanie said.

"Sorry I'll stop."

"Did you and Randy fight while he was here?"

"Yeah." "At first we were having a pretty civilized conversation." "Then he mentioned that skank Maryse and everything went hill down."

"You got mad when he mentioned Maryse."

"Yeah I don't know why."

"I do, you still love him."

"No I don't he makes me sick." Stephanie left it alone.

During the show John won a match to become the new number one contender for Randy's WWE Championship. Randy came out after he won and RKOED him in the middle of the ring. He knelt down by John's head and said.

"You took Ally away from me." "Now you're gonna pay with your blood."


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks later it was time for the pay per view Randy and John were fighting each other at for the WWE Championship. By Randy's request it was going to be a street fight. He didn't even care if he lost he just wanted to make John bleed. Randy knew that if John hadn't stepped in Ally would've eventually took him back. He was going to hurt John as much as he was hurting inside. Ally was really uncomfortable about the whole situation. She really didn't like the idea of her old boyfriend and her new boyfriend tearing each other apart. Unfortunately for her this was her Sunday off and she knew John would expect her to be there. Ally and Mickie were having lunch.

"Well tonight's the night, unfortunately."

"I would hate to be you tonight." "I know this will be hard for you."

"I'm sure every woman would love to see there ex and there boyfriend fight to the death."

"There not fighting to the death."

"They might as well be." "They'll try to kill each other I know it." "I don't wanna see either one of them get hurt."

"I know, it's hard when you care about both of them."

"I don't care about Randy."

"Then why are you so worried he's gonna get hurt?"

"I'm not worried he's gonna get hurt." "It'll suck for him if he does but if does I don't care." "As long as John's ok that's all that matters."

"Ally why are you trying to hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"The fact that you still love Randy."

"That's what you think huh. "That's what Stephanie seems to think to."

"Don't you think there's a reason for that?"

"Yeah, you're both wrong."

"Are we?"

"Yes."

"Do you love John?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No." "I have to go see you tonight."

"Ok bye." Ally was walking down the hall at the arena. She saw Randy was being interviewed so she stopped to listen.

"Randy how do you feel going into your match tonight with John Cena?" The announcer said.

"For me this match isn't about business it's personal."

"Personal what do you mean by that?"

"John Cena took something from me that was very special." "Something that I loved very much." "Now the time has come for him to pay." "Tonight I'm leaving him in a pool of his own blood." Randy walked off. Now Ally was really worried she went to John's locker room.

"John I don't think you should do this match tonight." Ally said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt I promise."

"If you do it'll be all my fault."

"Ally come here sweetheart." She sat on the couch beside him.

"This match is nothing I can't handle."

"I know I'm just worried about what Randy will try to do to you."

"He won't hurt me I can handle him."

"You don't know his moods like I do." "He's in that state of pissed off where you don't wanna mess with him."

"You don't think I can handle myself?"

"No it's not that." "I love you John and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." John smiled.

"You love me?"

"Yeah." "Is it ok that I told you that?"

"Of course it's ok I love you to." They kissed. "Nothings gonna happened to me." "Expect for me winning then we can celebrate."

"What do you wanna do to celebrate?"

"I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"Well we could go back to the hotel."

"That's a good idea."

"If you're really sore I'm give you a massage."

"Really?" "Can I have one even if I'm not really sore?"

"Sure."

"There's one more thing I want after that."

"Really what?"

"You."

"Really." "Well ok I'll have a few hours to kill."

"I gotta get ready for the match."

"Ok good luck." She kissed him. "I love you." "Please be careful baby."

" Don't worry I'll be fine." "I love you to." "See you out there."

Ally went to her seat in the front row. Randy came out first and stared right at Ally. She could see pain in his eyes. John came out next he looked at Ally and smiled. The bell rang and they both went to the center of the ring.

"You took my whole life away from me you bastard." Randy said.

"Hey I'm not the one who fucked Maryse and screwed it all up." "Ally told me she loves me." Randy was more upset then ever. "Her waterbed is really comfortable." "The first time we had sex was great." "I loved hearing her moan my name." Randy couldn't take anymore and punched John in the face. He backed John in to a corner and hit him repeatedly. Once he had John down he went to get a chair. He didn't see John get out of the ring. John punched Randy and he dropped the chair. John bounced Randy's head off the announce table three times. He went for a fourth but Randy blocked it and drove John back first into the ring apron. He threw John shoulder first into the steel stairs. He went and got the chair where he dropped it. He hit John in the side four times. Ally had a worried look on her face. Randy picked a tv monitor. "Randy don't!" Ally screamed from her seat. Randy looked over at her. "Randy please stop!" He looked back over at John who was starting to stand up and hit him as hard as he could with the tv monitor. John started to bleed from his forehead. Ally put her hand over her mouth. After John got up Randy picked up the chair again but John ducked and rammed Randy's head into the ring post. They fought there way up the ramp they were both at the top on the edge. Randy was gonna kick John in the head and send him off the 15 feet to the floor. Just as he was about to kick him Ally got in his way.

"Randy please, please don't do that."

"Move Ally!"

"No!" "He's had enough!" John staggered to his feet.

"Ally I'm ok go."

"No.

"Yes go Ally." Randy said. John put Ally behind him. John and Randy started arguing. They were all standing very close to the edge. As they were arguing Randy accidentally pushed John into Ally. John and Ally both went over the edge of the stage. John landed on the concrete Ally broke through a table. Randy's jaw dropped. He went down to check on her. She was out cold

"Oh my god!" "Somebody get a doctor!" "Oh my god what have I done!" They loaded Ally and John into an ambulance the match was declared a draw.


	16. Chapter 16

Ally was in the hospital. Randy felt terrible about what happened. He never wanted her to get hurt. He went to the hospital with her and was told by the doctors she was going to have severe back pain for a couple weeks. After he found out she was gonna be ok he left. He didn't want things starting with John again. John had to get stitches but other then that he was fine. He went to Ally's room after he was finished with the doctors. About an hour later she started to wake up.

"Ally can you hear me?" "It's John baby, open your eyes." She slowly opened her eyes.

"John."

"Hi sweetheart."

"You're hurt." John had a bandage on his forehead.

"No I'm fine." "How are you feeling?" She started to cry.

"He did that to you because of me." "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, don't cry."

"Did I go through a table?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder my back hurts so bad."

"The doctors said you'll be in a lot of pain for a couple weeks but you'll be fine." He hugged her. "What were you thinking?" "Do you know how worried I was?" "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happen to you." "Promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

"I promise I'm sorry baby." "It's just when I saw what he was gonna do to you I had to stop him."

"Look what happened to you though." "It could've been a lot worse."

"I know I'm sorry, I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"How's your head?"

"It'll be ok." "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not a lot but my back still hurts."

"Did you win the match?"

"No they stopped the fight."

"They stopped it because of me." "I'm the reason you lost I'm sorry."

"Ally you are more important then any championship."

"I know how much the title means to you."

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Aw you're so sweet." John laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the last time you said something almost exactly like that."

"The first night we were together I think."

"Yeah it was I remember you hugged me and I kissed you." "I thought you were gonna kick my ass."

"I liked what we ended up doing instead."

"I know I could tell." Ally laughed.

"John."

"Well you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah." "Hey I wanna go to sleep I'm tired." "Oh I got to call Stephanie and see if I can have a few weeks off."

"She already said you could." "She saw what happened and then she called me here and said you could have a few weeks off." "Night I'll be right over here if you need me." "I love you Alison." When John said that Ally thought of Randy. The first time he told her he loved her that's exactly what he said.

"I love you to John." To recover Ally went back home to New York. It had been two weeks. She wasn't in constant pain anymore but when the pain would come it hurt. John didn't have to wrestle tonight but he was away on business. Ally was in her kitchen getting ready to make dinner when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it. "Randy?" "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." She noticed a bag in his hand. "What's that?"

I brought you dinner." "Have you eaten yet?"

"No I'm starving." "Ok you can come in but only because I'm hungry." He went in they sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Ally what happened to you was all my fault."

"No it wasn't it was just an accident." "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So you don't blame me?"

"No I know you'd never physically hurt me."

"I'm glad you know that." "How's your back doing?

"Still sore but a lot better then it was."

"That's good."

"Ow!"

"What's a matter?"

"Sometimes I get these really bad twinges in my back and they hurt like hell." "Ow!" She got up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "Ow!"

"Come over to the couch I'll rub it until it goes away."

"I don't think that's a good idea Randy." "Ow!"

"Get over here I promise I won't touch anything but your back."

"I've heard that one before."

"I mean it this time just come here." Ally sat on the couch with her back to Randy. "Where does it hurt?"

"My lower back." He put his hands on her lower back.

"Right here?"

"Ow yes!"

"Sorry I'll be real easy." After a few minutes her pain went away.

"I think it's gone now." "Thanks." She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"You're welcome." They looked into each other eyes. For a moment Ally thought what she used to think when they were still together. That there was no one in the world accept them. Ally looked away. "Ally."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't." Randy took his finger and turned Ally's head back towards him.

"I love you Ally." She got tears in her eyes.

"Randy don't say that." "You have to g-Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her. She kissed him back. After a few seconds she sat up. "Randy you have to go."

"You still love me don't you?"

"No!"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know." "Please just go."

"Ok I'll go." He said getting up and walking out the door. As soon as he did Ally started crying.

A week later Ally was back at work. She had told herself a thousand times what happened with Randy was a mistake. The show just ended Ally was doing paperwork when she heard John's music come on Ally and Stephanie both looked at the tv confused. He went to the ring and got a microphone.

"Before you all go home tonight I have a very important question I'd like to ask someone." "I know that my girlfriend Ally is here so baby will you come out here please?" Ally went out to the ring. Randy was watching on the tv monitor in the back. John handed Ally a microphone. "Ally I love you and I want to ask you something." He pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box there was a ring inside. Ally started to cry. "Alison, I love you I want us to be together forever." "Will you marry me?" Ally smiled.

"Yes I will." He put the ring on her finger stood up and they kissed. Randy saw it all he was beyond mad. He was yelling in his locker room.

"You son of a bitch!" "I'm gonna kill you!" "This isn't happening! "She still loves me I know it!


	17. Chapter 17

It had been four months since John and Ally had gotten engaged. They had been really busy over the past couple months planning there wedding. It was getting close to time. The wedding was in a week. Ally had been avoiding Randy. She hadn't spoken to him since the night they kissed. She knew that once she married John, Randy would be out of her life for good. Ally and John were laying in bed asleep. The alarm clock went off Ally reached over and shut it off.

"John, baby come on it's time to get up." He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Can't we just stay here?"

"No you have to go buy a tux and I have to go do the final fitting on my dress."

"One more week I can't wait."

"I know me either it's exciting."

"Don't I get a kiss this morning?"

"Of course you do come here." They kissed.

"Ally do you want babies?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"Two or three."

"That's perfect." "Boys or girls."

"It doesn't matter I'd love a boy or a girl." "Why do you ask?"

"Well we'll be married soon, we'll be a family I'd like to extend our family."

"What exactly are you trying to say John?"

"After we get married I want us to try and have a baby."

"You want a baby?"

"Yeah I think it'd be great." "The baby would have the most beautiful mother in the world."

"It would have the most handsome father in the world to." "Ok after we're married we'll try for a baby."

"Great." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Are you sure you'll still love me when I'm fat and pregnant?"

"You'll look great." "You'll be carrying our child." "I'll have the most incredible wife and baby in the world." "We'll have to buy a crib and baby clothes and-

"John slow down I'm not even pregnant yet."

"We can change that." He kissed her.

"John what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I thought you wanted to wait until after we got married."

"I do."

"We don't have time." "We've gotta get up and get ready."

"Forget about my tux."

"You gonna get married naked."

"That'd be cool I graduated that way."

"You did not."

"I did to all I had on was my cap and gown and a pair of bowling shoes."

"Bowling shoes?"

"I thought it looked cool at the time."

"That won't work for my wedding no one gets to see you naked but me."

"You wanna see me naked right now?"

"No honey we've gotta go."

"Can I do something to change your mind?"

"Not right now maybe later." They both got ready and left. Ally and Mickie were at the bridal shop. Ally was looking at herself in the wedding dress in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Ally." Mickie said.

"Thanks." Mickie could tell something was wrong with her.

"Ally what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong with you." "What is it?"

"I think I'm just suffering from cold feet." "You know it's getting close so I'm starting to have stupid doubts."

"You're having doubts?"

"Yeah but like I said they'll probably go away after I'm married."

"What if they don't?"

"They will and then once I get pregnant we'll be one big happy family."

"Once you get pregnant?" Mickie said confused.

"John wants a baby." "We talked about it and I think it's a good idea."

"Ally are any of these doubts you're having involve Randy?"

"No I'm over him." "What happened a couple months ago was nothing." She didn't mean to say that last sentence out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing." "I better go take this off now." She turned around Mickie stepped in her way.

"Ally what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Ok fine." "The week before John proposed to me I was home because I hurt my back."

"Yeah I remember."

"Randy came by to check on me." "He brought me dinner I had a back spasm while he was there." "We sat on my couch he rubbed it until it went away." "He told me he loved me." "I told him not to say that before I could tell him he had to go he kissed me." "I kissed him back and I shouldn't have."

"Ally are you sure you want to marry John?"

"Of course I do I love him."

"Ok." Ally changed out of her wedding dress and went back to the hotel. When she was trying to sleep she couldn't her back hurt. She decided to go to the pool to try and loosen her muscles. John was already asleep so she left him a note grabbed her bathing suit and headed down to the pool. As she changed she decided to take her engagement ring off so nothing happened to it. When she got in the pool the water felt cool. She swam around and hummed the music that was playing. Randy decided to go down to the pool because he couldn't sleep. He could hear somebody humming when he looked he saw Ally. He missed her it'd been so long since they'd spoken. He still didn't like the idea of her marrying John but knew he could do nothing to stop it. Ally looked over and saw him.

"Do you mind if I get in to?"

"No not at all." He got in. "Can't sleep huh?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Whenever you can't sleep you always come to the pool."

"What about you?" He said swimming closer to her.

"My back's sore."

"I thought it'd be better by now."

"It is but every once in awhile it still gets sore."

"Are you excited about your wedding?"

"Yeah it's next week." Ally and Randy became silent there song started playing on the radio. It was called 'Two Is Better Then One.' "Do you remember this song Randy?"

"Of course I do this was our song." "We have to dance for old times sake come here."

"How are we gonna dance Randy we're in the water?"

"We'll just move around in a circle." She swam to him put her hands on his shoulders. He put his hands on her back and they started to move. He was humming the song in her ear.

"You're a much better hummer then you are a singer."

"Hey." Ally looked down at Randy's arm.

"You still have my name tattooed on you." "I figured you would have covered it up by now."

"No because I still love you." She looked him in the eyes and started to cry.

"Then why did you cheat on me?" "I loved you." "Do you have any idea what that felt like?"

"Like you don't have a heart anymore." "Like your whole world had been taken away from you."

"How'd you know that?"

"I feel the same way every time I see you with John." "I would do anything to make it up to you." "I love you Alison."

"I have to go." She went to leave but he pulled her back to him.

"No stay." "Stay with me." "I know you love me to." She shook her head no.

"I'm engaged I'm happy I love John now."

"Who are you trying to convince Ally, me or yourself?"

"John will never hurt me it's safe being with him."

"That's why you're marrying him because he's safe?"

"No I love him."

"You love me Ally."

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No Randy please stop it."

"Tell me you love me and I will."

"No."

"Why don't you just admit it we both know you do."

"Fine!" "You wanna hear me say it!" "I love you Randy!" "There are you happy now!" He smiled.

"I knew it." He kissed her she pulled away.

"Randy I can't I'm engaged."

"I know but just for a little while can't we pretend like it's just us again." "Please I love you." She kissed him. "Oh Ally, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." They made love. When they were done they both got out of the pool. "Randy you know this doesn't change anything right?"

"Yeah I know."

"I'm sorry I just can't trust you again." She went back into the changing room. After she put her clothes she put her ring back on and started crying. "What the hell did I just do?"

**That'll be the last chapter for a little while I'm having surgery tomorrow. So I don't know when I'll continue it might be soon it might not. It depends on how I'm feeling. Please review and I hope you liked this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

It was now one day before the wedding. Ally was excited but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Randy. She knew all those thoughts would go away once she was married. She was planning on getting pregnant as soon as possible. So they could be a family. Ally was picking up her family at the airport. She saw them getting off the plane.

"Hey you guys." Ally said hugging them.

"Hi honey." Helen said

"I can't believe my little girl's getting married tomorrow." Steve said.

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know but you'll always be my little girl to me."

"Hey maid of honor." Ally said to Amber.

"Hey Ally." "Thanks for picking me as your maid of honor."

"Who else would I have picked?"

"I figured Mickie James."

"Mickie might be one of my best friends but I only have one awesome sister."

"So when do we get to your fiancé?" Helen asked.

"As soon as we get back to the hotel." "He's waiting for us." "He's been waiting to meet all of you for a long time." "He's just been really busy."

"Well let's go I want to meet my future son-in-law." Steve said.

"You guys are gonna love him." They went to the hotel. Ally took her dad and sister upstairs. Helen was downstairs waiting for a couple of her bags. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Randy hi how are you?"

"I'm alright how about you?"

"I'm good the family's here for Ally's wedding."

"Yeah." He said trying to cover up the sadness in his voice.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I know that I haven't even met John yet but I wish you were marrying Ally tomorrow." "Even though I'd only seen you guys together once I could tell you really loved each other."

"Yes we did but I'm an idiot and I screwed it up."

"Ma'am here are your bags." The bellhop said.

"Thank you." She said taking them. "Randy are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

"No I can't it'd be to painful to watch."

"I understand." She hugged him. "You'll find someone you're way to good of a man not to."

"Thank you."

"I have to go now." "It was nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you to." Helen went upstairs Ally was waiting outside the room with her dad and her sister.

"Mom where have to been?" Ally asked.

"The bags took longer then expected."

"Ok you guys ready?" Ally opened the door. "John, honey we're here." They went inside John was in the living room he stood up. Ally went and stood beside him. "Everybody I'd like to meet my fiancé John Cena."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Richer and Amber."

"Hello John." Steve said extending his hand John shook it. "Please call me Steve."

"Hi John please call me Helen."

"Well are you guys hungry?" John asked.

"We're all starving." Helen said.

"Good because I'm taking everyone out to dinner."

"You are?" Ally said.

"Yep." "I made reservations a month ago."

"You got yourself a man who plans ahead a good quality in a husband." Helen said.

"Thank you." John said. "Well we've gotta get going or we're gonna be late." They drove to the restaurant and got seated.

"When Ally was little she used to have your posters all over her room." Helen said.

"Mom."

"Well you did." "She had the biggest crush on you."

"Mom you're embarrassing me."

"Don't be embarrassed baby I think it's cute." John said.

"We used to tease her all the time and call her Mrs. John Cena."

"That's ironic because tomorrow she will be." John said smiling. He turned to Ally and whispered. "Do want to tell them about what we were discussing the other day?"

"Sure they'll be excited."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Helen said.

"Well mom after we get married I'm gonna try and get pregnant." "We want a baby."

"A baby." "I'm gonna be a grandma?"

"Well not for a while yet but yeah."

"That is fantastic." All the women went to the bathroom leaving John and Steve alone.

"So you want to have a baby with my daughter?" Steve said.

"Yes sir." "I love Ally very much and I've always loved children." "I will provide a great life for your daughter and our future child."

"I trust that you will welcome to the family son." Ally, Amber and Helen we're having there own conversation in the bathroom.

"So what do you guys think?"

"I like him." Helen said.

"He seems really nice." "I still can't believe you're marrying John Cena." Amber said.

"Me either."

"Ally I don't want to get to personal but with all this baby talk I'm just curious." Helen said. "Have you and John, how do I put this, have you-

"Mom are you trying to ask me if John and I have ever had sex?"

"Well yeah."

"Yes we have."

"So you're not a virgin anymore?'

"No but I didn't lose my virginity to John."

"Oh." "Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Amber did you know about this?" Amber just smiled. "Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"Well mom I figured it was Ally's business."

"I wanted to tell you mom." "It's kind of awkward to call your mother and say hey mom I gave it up." Helen laughed.

"Ally."

"Well we better get back to the table I'm sure John's sick of being grilled by dad." They went back to the table finished there meal and went back to the hotel. Amber had a room and Ally was staying with her tonight. Ally and John were saying goodbye to each other.

"Ok honey I've really gotta go now." Ally said.

"One more kiss."

"We've been giving each other one more kiss for an hour." "Tomorrow you'll get to do a lot more then kiss me it'll be fun."

"I'd like to do more then kiss you right now."

"Tomorrow I promise you can do whatever you want with me." "As many times as you want."

"You better get going before I can't control myself anymore."

"I love you John."

"I love you to Mrs. Cena." The next morning Ally woke up got her hair done and went to the church. She was having more doubts now then ever. She was in the back waiting to start.

"Are you nervous Ally?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, Mom do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"You're having doubts."

"Yeah I love John I do I just have these nagging doubts."

"Don't worry there perfectly normal." "I had them and look how long your father and I have been married."

"You're right." "Let's do it." Ally father walked her down the aisle. The minister started to speak.

"If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." The door burst open. Randy was standing there he had something in his hand. He walked up to Ally.

"Ally before you do this you need to look at this right now." John turned face him.

"Orton you had your chance you blew it." Randy opened the portable dvd player and pressed play. John and Maryse were standing in a hotel room.

"Those pictures you took will work perfectly." Maryse said.

"Whatever you slipped in his drink knocked him out cold." John said. "I never noticed how heavy he was before." "It won't be to long before Ally's mine." "I'll have the pictures delivered to Stephanie's office that way she'll be sure to get them." "Once she thinks Randy cheated on her they'll be over."

"The little bitch will be crushed."

"She's not a bitch."

"Whatever I held up my end of the deal now what about yours."

"Right come here." They started to make out and it faded to black. Ally looked at Randy.

"You never cheated on me." "Oh my god." She turned to John. He had his head down. "You bastard look at me." He looked at her. "Our entire relationship was a lie."

"I love you that's not a lie." John said.

"How could you be so selfish?"

"You don't belong with Randy you belong with me."

"You planned that first night at my apartment didn't you?"

"No I swear." Ally took off her engagement ring and threw it at John.

"The wedding is off!" "Randy come with me." They went outside. She hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "I love you." Randy looked at Ally.

"Say that again Ally."

"I love you." "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." "I love you to." "So does this mean you're mine again?"

"Yep and this time no one's splitting us up ever again." They kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

Ally and Randy had been back together for six months. They were happier then ever. Wrestlemania was only a few days away Randy had lost the championship to John Cena a couple months back. At Wrestlemania it was going to be Randy versus John for the WWE Championship. However this would be no ordinary match. This match was going to take place inside Hell In A Cell. Ally was worried she had seen how brutal these matches could be. Ally had been sick for the last few days with the flu so she just stayed in the hotel she was laying in bed watching tv when her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" Randy said.

"Bad."

"Aw you poor thing." "Do want me to come back upstairs I'm only in the hotel gym.

"No finish your workout you need to keep your body nice and hard."

"I know there's a specific part of my body that gets hard when I think about you." He said laughing. Ally laughed to.

"Honey that is disgusting."

"I just said it cause I knew it would make you laugh." "Have you eaten anything today?"

"No."

"Ally you need to eat something."

"I know I will you know that every time I've eaten the last couple days I puke my guts up." "Speaking of I think I'm gonna throw up." She put down the phone ran to the bathroom and threw up. She went back to the phone a few minutes later. "You still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here aw honey I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"Well I'm gonna go and let you get back to your workout I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye." When they hung up Ally got out her daily planner.

"Oh my god." "Oh my god." She called the front desk.

"Hello?"

"Hi is there a drugstore in this hotel?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Where is that located?" She told her where it was. "Ok thank you." She didn't even bother to get dressed she just went in her pajamas. She found what she was looking for paid for it and called Mickie.

"Hello?" Mickie said.

"Micks it's Ally are you in your room?"

"Yeah."

"I have to do something and I don't wanna do it alone." "Can I come to your room to do it?"

"Sure, are you ok?"

"I'm fine I'll be up in a minute." They hung up she went right up to the room and went in.

"What's in the bag?" Mickie said pointing to the paper bag in her hand.

"I bought a pregnancy test."

"You think you're pregnant?"

"Yeah I've been feeling nauseous and tired and puking whenever I eat." "The biggest reason why I think I am is because I checked a calendar and I missed my period."

"Well let's find out." Ally went into the bathroom and did what she had to do. The test was digital so it would clearly tell her if she was pregnant or not. After waiting ten minutes she went to check it. When she saw what it said she put her hand over her mouth. "So are you?" Ally came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm pregnant." "Oh my god, oh my god I'm pregnant." "I can't believe it."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah I think I'm just in shock." "I hope Randy's as happy as I am.

"He's gonna be thrilled." Mickie hugged her. "Congratulations this is great."

"I better go back to my room and call Stephanie."

"Don't you think you should tell Randy first?"

"When I tell him I want it to be special." Ally went back to her room and called Stephanie. Stephanie said when the time came Ally could take off for maternity leave. Randy had a few autographs signings so he didn't get back for a couple hours.

"Hi Ally."

"Hi." They kissed.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Hey tomorrow night I have a surprise for you so don't make any plans."

"Randy I know your surprises." "How much did you spend on me this time?"

"How come you always worry about how much stuff costs?"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to spend a lot of money on me."

"I only do it because I love you."

"I know."

"I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Me to." The following night Randy was driving Ally to the surprise he had for her. She recognized as soon as they got there. "We're going around the lake again?" "Aw this is so sweet what the occasion?"

"I just felt like it'd been awhile since we did something romantic." They got on the boat and ate after that they were standing by the railing. Ally was looking at the stars.

"They're just as pretty as I remember."

"So are you." "Ally there is another reason why I wanted to come here tonight." Ally looked at Randy.

"Why?"

"Well." Randy got down on one knee took out a box and opened it. "Just like when we were here before I have everything I want expect for one thing." "Alison will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up to hug her she stopped him.

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing I have something to tell you."

"What?"

She smiled. "I'm pregnant Randy."

"We're gonna have a baby?"

"Uh huh." He smiled and hugged her. "So you're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy this is the happiest day of my life." "I love you so much."

"I love you to." The next day they were sitting in Randy's locker room at Wrestlemania waiting for his match to start.

"Ally I want you to promise me you'll stay back here tonight no matter how bad it looks."

"I promise."

"Ok good." "I have to go." "I love you." He rubbed his hand over her stomach. "I love you."

"We love you to daddy."

"I can't wait till our baby's born." He kissed her. "See ya."

"Kick Cena's ass."

"I plan to." Randy and John went out to the ring the cell lowered and the battle ensued. They took turns hitting offensive moves and slamming each other into the cell. When they were on the outside of the ring John threw Randy into the cell door so hard it broke. Eventually they ended up on top of the cell John was going to Attitude Adjust Randy off the top of the cell through an announce table. Ally was screaming in the back "Don't do that!" "Don't!" "Goddamn you John!" Randy managed to get out if it. They fought there way back down and into the ring. Randy hit an RKO and won. From the back Ally smiled she rubbed her stomach.

"Yay!" "Your daddy won!" Randy looked into a camera and said.

"I love you Ally."

**Sorry this chapter took so long but with the pain meds and lack of sleep I hadn't been up to it. I have a question for all of you. If I ever wrote a story where Randy wasn't one of the lead characters would you guys still read it?**


	20. Chapter 20

Ally went to have blood work done just to be sure she was pregnant and sure enough she was. She was going back in a few days for her first ultrasound. She had been concerned about how much she had been throwing up, she didn't think it was normal. That was going to be one of the questions she asked the doctor. Neither of there parents knew yet. Randy had been waiting on Ally hand and foot ever since she told him. Since Ally had been so sick Stephanie had everything she needed done sent to Ally's hotel room. Ally was sitting on the bed doing some work on her laptop waiting for Randy to come back. He walked through the door with bags full of things in his hands.

"What's all that?" She asked.

"Stuff for the baby." "I got bottles, clothes, teething rings, toys, a mobile for when we get a crib."

"Sounds like you bought the whole store."

"Just about our baby's gonna have everything it wants." Ally put the laptop on the table next to the bed.

"Randy come sit with me I want to talk to you about something." He put the bags down and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you when do you wanna get married?"

"It doesn't matter whenever you do."

"Well I was thinking we're in Las Vegas and we'll still be here tomorrow, so what about tomorrow?"

"Well I say let's do it but what about our families?"

"That's why I wanna wait until tomorrow." "It's early enough to book them flights tonight so they'll be here by tomorrow." "I have an idea we can get them tickets to Raw and then when they get here we'll drive to a chapel. "Then after the ceremony we'll tell them I'm pregnant."

"Seems like you thought this all through."

"Oh I did." "I just figured if we get married now and just keep it a small wedding that'll give us more time to plan for the baby." "I'm gonna have to pay for my families flight with my credit card." "Hopefully there's enough money on it."

"Let me pay for it baby."

"No you know I don't like you spending money on me."

"Ally you're my fiancé, tomorrow you'll be my wife, you're carrying my baby." "So I'm gonna be spending money on you for the rest of our lives." "Get used to it."

"Ok you can buy the tickets."

"Ok." "You know I still can't believe we're having a baby." He said smiling. "Have you thought about names?"

"Well for a girl I haven't decided yet but if it's a boy I know the perfect name."

"What?"

"Randall Keith Orton Jr." Randy smiled.

"You want the baby to be named after me."

"Yeah unless you don't want it to be."

"No that's great Randy Jr. has a nice ring to."

"I thought so to."

"Ally I love you so much." "You winning that contest was the best thing that ever could've happened." "We never would've met otherwise."

"I know now look at us we're getting married, we're having a baby and I have never loved anyone more then I love you."

"Not even John?"

"Randy you know I hate John now."

"Yeah now but there was a time when you didn't."

"If I loved John as much as I love you don't you think what happened in the pool the night before I was supposed to marry him would've happened?"

"No." "I do remember that night though." "I don't think it's been like that since."

"Well I thought that was going to be our last time together."

"I know it took the scratch marks on my shoulder two weeks to go away." "Did you mean what you said that time we were fighting in Stephanie's office?"

"What did I say?"

"You said John was better in bed then I am."

"Honey you know I didn't mean that." "I was just pissed off."

"So he's not better?"

"Not even close." "I must've really hurt your feelings when I said that it was months ago." "I'm sorry."

"I just thought I might've been a disappointment or something with me being the first guy you ever had sex with."

"Absolutely not you're always great it least with you I never had to fake my orgasms." Randy laughed loud.

"You faked them with John."

"Sometimes." "Oh we better call everyone to let them know and book there flights." Ally picked up the phone called her parents, Randy called his dad and they booked the flights. The next morning the woke up early picked out a chapel then picked there parents and Ally's sister up from the airport. They night before they told them they wanted to take them out to lunch. Ally and Randy were dressed nice to. When they pulled into the parking lot of the chapel everyone was confused.

"Son what are we doing here?" Randy's dad Bob said.

"Well dad Ally and I are getting married."

"What!" Eveyone said in surprise.

"Right now?" Helen said.

"Yes mom right now." Ally said. They all got out the car and went inside. Amber was Ally's made of honor and Bob was Randy's best man. They said there vows.

"Alison do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"Randy do you take this woman to be you're wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed everyone clapped.

"Everyone before we go we have something to tell you all." Randy said. He looked at Ally. "Do you want to tell them, Mrs. Orton?"

"Sure." "Everybody I have great news, I'm pregnant!" Helen stood up.

"You're pregnant." Helen said in shock.

"Yes you're going to be a grandma. Helen hugged Ally.

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know I find out tomorrow." Ally looked at Amber. "So aunt Amber what do you think?"

"This is awesome." Amber said.

"Oh no I'm gonna throw up." Ally ran for the bathroom. The next morning they put there families on planes back home and went to the doctor. They were in the patient room Ally was hooked up to the sonogram machine. Randy was standing right beside her. The doctor was there to looking at the sonogram screen that was facing away from Ally and Randy.

"I would say you're about nine weeks along." Dr. Adams said.

"Doctor Adams I've been throwing up a lot." "I know morning sickness is to be expected during pregnancy but I feel like it isn't normal."

"I think I see why."

"Is something wrong?" Randy said.

"Not at all." "We've just got company." "Mrs. Orton you are pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" "Oh my god." "Randy we're having twins."

"That's great." "I can't believe it either." Dr. Adams turned the screen around so they could see the babies. There wasn't much to them yet but they could see the hearts beating.

"Randy there's our babies." She said starting to cry.

"Maybe we'll get one of each."


	21. Chapter 21

Ally was now four months pregnant she had began to show slightly. She and Randy had recently bought a home in Missouri. They needed more space for the babies. When they told there parents they were expecting twins they were overjoyed. They were also enjoying married life. They both felt like they had everything they could possibly want. Dr. Adams told Ally it would be best if she didn't travel while she was pregnant. He didn't expect any problems it was just a precaution. Stephanie gave her early maternity leave. She did as she was told but missed Randy while he was gone. Lucky for her Randy was off for the rest of the week and didn't have to leave until Sunday. Ally was in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi is this the Orton residence?" A woman on the other end said.

"Yes this is Mrs. Orton." "Can I help you?"

"This is Breonna from Flex magazine is your husband home?" "We'd like to speak to him about being in our magazine."

"Yes he's here hold on a minute." She walked into the living room where Randy was sitting on the couch. "Honey phone." She said handing it to him.

"Who is it?"

"Somebody from Flex magazine." He took the phone.

"Hello?" Ally went back into the kitchen. When Randy was done with his call he went into the kitchen to talk to Ally.

"Are you gonna be in the magazine?"

"Yeah they want me to be on the cover."

"That's great but that means you have to leave early right?" She said disappointed.

"No actually I don't." "There gonna bring all the equipment here for the photo shoot but first they want to interview us."

"Us as in you and me?"

"Yeah."

"Why do they want me to be a part of it you're the celebrity?"

"They just want to know a little bit about my home life." "I get to brag about my beautiful wife, who's carrying my beautiful children."

"They'll be beautiful if they look like me." Ally said jokingly.

"Baby that's not nice."

"I'm only joking you know I think you're hot."

"You know I never told you this before but the first night we met I saw you looking at me."

"When we were talking at the table?"

"No when I was bending over tying my boots." "I saw you checking me out." "You looked like you were enjoying the view."

"How could you see me?"

"I was standing in front of a tiny mirror I was gonna say something but Mickie interrupted the show." "You know when they interview you, you can talk about how great it is to be married to The Viper." Ally laughed.

"You did not just call yourself The Viper."

"That's what they call me."

"I know but when you say it, it sounds weird." "When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow they'll be here at six."

"In the morning?"

"No afternoon." "They're gonna interview us then do the photo shoot."

"Ok sounds good." It was kind of late so they decided to go to bed. They were sitting up in bed watching tv. Randy looked over at Ally. She saw him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing you just look so beautiful."

"Aw thank you."

"Did you ever ask the doctor if we could still have sex?"

"He said we could."

"Really." "You know it's been awhile." Randy said grinning.

Ally smiled. "Yes it has." He leaned over and started kissing her neck. She started giggling. "That tickles." She turned her head towards Randy and kissed him. She laid down and Randy got on top of her. He kissed her with so much passion and desire. "Oh god Ally I want you so badly right now." He said kissing her again. "Then take me Randy." They kissed. They undressed each other slowly. Once Randy was inside her they moved with each other slowly. "Oh Randy oh." Ally moaned. "Oh Ally." Randy moaned. "I love you so much." "I love you to." They finished soon after and went to sleep. The next morning the both woke up at noon they started getting ready. Ally was in the bathroom.

"Oh no." She said.

"What's a matter?"

"This." She said pointing to the huge hickey on her neck. "Look at the size of this thing." "How am I supposed to cover it up?"

"Well if they ask you about just say it's from the amazing sex you had with your husband last night."

"Randy I'm serious."

"Me to you were amazing." "Can't you use make-up?"

"I can try." They finished getting ready. A few hours later the staff of flex magazine came. The head of the magazine sat in the living with Ally and Randy to interview them.

"Nice to meet you both I am the head of the magazine." "My name is Drew." "Mr. Orton I'm going to ask you and you're wife some questions. "Mr. Orton, how long have you been employed with World Wrestling Entertainment?"

"About eight years now."

"Mrs. Orton I understand you are also employed by World Wrestling Entertainment?"

"Yes but I am not a wrestler like by husband I work as Stephanie Mcmahon's personal secretary."

"How did you manage to get that position?"

"Randy recommend me for the job while we were still dating."

"I'd like to go back to Mr. Orton for a second." "Mr. Orton what is your workout regimen like?" They disgusted that for several minutes before Drew turned his attention back to Ally. "Mrs. Orton I can see that you're pregnant. "Is this the first child for both of you?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Actually we're expecting twins." Randy said.

"How far along are you Mrs. Orton?"

"Four months."

"Have your lives changed much since finding out?"

"Well we're preparing for two babies so it's a little different now but we couldn't be more pleased." Randy said. They all talked for awhile longer then they did the photo shoot. They said the magazine should be out in the next month. Sunday came quicker then Ally and Randy wanted it to. They were at the airport.

"What's your flight number?" Ally asked.

"478."

"You're gonna be all alone on that flight with no one to talk to."

"I know but they said they messed up with the booking and everybody else is taking the flight tomorrow." It was announced that flight 478 was boarding. "I have to go."

"I hate this I miss you so much when you're gone."

"I know I don't like it either but it's for the well being of the twins." "I'll be back in a few weeks." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. Randy put his hand on Ally's stomach.

"Daddy loves you both I'll be back." "Be good for your mommy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ally went back home and was about ready to go to bed. She decided to watch the news first. A breaking news bulletin came on.

"Breaking news." The reporter said. "Flight 478 flying from Missouri to San Diego has crashed into the Missouri river. "Just a few miles from the airport." "Due to an apparent mechanical failure. "It is unclear how many survivors there are at this time." Ally got tears in her eyes. She got in her car and raced to the nearest hospital. She went to the information desk.

"My name is Alison Orton." "Can you please tell me if my husband Randy is registered as a patient here?" The woman checked.

"Yes he is registered here."

"Is he ok?"

"I'll get you the doctor." The doctor came out.

"Mrs. Orton your husband has suffered head trauma and a few cuts and bruises."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I believe he will make a full recovery."

"Can I see him please?"

"Sure." She went to his room he had a bandage wrapped around the top of his head. A few minutes after Ally arrived Randy woke up.

"Randy thank god." "Are you ok?"

"My head hurts but I'm fine."

"I was so worried about you."

"Do I know you?"

"What?" Randy it's me Ally."

"Ally?" "I don't know anyone named Ally."

"Randy you're scaring me."

"How do we know each other?"

"I'm your wife."

"My wife?" "That's not possible I'm not married." Ally started crying.

"Randy don't you remember me at all?"

"No."

"What about the babies, do you remember them?"

"Babies, what babies?"

"I'm pregnant with twins Randy, our twins."

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was, Ally but I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about."

"I'm gonna go find a doctor." She went into the hall and found the doctor.

"Doctor my husband doesn't remember me."

"Well let me look him over." She waited outside while the doctor examined Randy. He went into the hall and talked her when he was finished. "Your husband seems to be suffering from amnesia." "It's usually just temporary but in some cases it could be permanent." "The best thing to do is get him back to his normal routine." "He can leave the hospital in a few days."

"Thank you."

"Oh he said to tell you he was sorry that he upset you." "Excuse me I have to go." After he walked away Ally put her hand to her face and started to cry.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been three days since the plane crash. Randy still didn't remember Ally or the babies. After some tests it was determined that Randy had lost the last two years of memory. That's why he couldn't remember anything about Ally. The WWE decided to give Randy a few weeks off. After the second day of the accident Randy was finally able to remember Ally's name. They didn't have much time to talk in the hospital with all the doctors and nurses running tests. Ally was heartbroken that Randy couldn't remember her. She was determined to help him get his memory back. Randy had never been so confused in his life. He remembered nothing about the crash. He had a woman who he knew nothing about telling him that she was his wife. The most shocking part to him was he was going to be a father, not only that but to twins. Ally and Randy left the hospital. Ally had drive home since Randy had no memory of where they lived. They walked through the door.

"Well this is it?" Ally said. "I'll show you around maybe something will come back to you." They walked into the living room. "This is the living room."

"Ally where's all my furniture?"

"We bought new furniture when we moved in."

"It looks so girly."

"Hey I let you keep your ugly rugs."

"Those rugs are not ugly."

"Honey, oh I mean Randy yes they are." "Sorry I didn't mean to call you honey just a habit." "Anyway to your left is the kitchen." They went upstairs. "Here's the bathroom down the hall is our bedroom."

"Do we have a nursery made up yet?"

"Yeah you want to see it?"

"Sure." Ally opened the door to the nursery they went inside. "This is really nice."

"We decorated it together."

"We did?" "Can we go back downstairs to talk I have a lot of questions?"

"Sure." They went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"So how did we meet?"

"Do you remember the online contest they did where a WWE fan would get to travel with the WWE for three months?"

"They already did that?"

"Uh huh." "That's how we met." "I didn't like you very much at first."

"Really how come?"

"I thought you were a jerk."

"How did I change your mind?"

"You gave me flowers and candy." "You didn't tell me it was you for awhile."

"So I was a secret admirer?"

"Yes when you finally told me it was you we had our first kiss."

"I wish I could remember it."

"Ow my back!" Ally said grabbing her lower back.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a twinge it's from when I went through the table."

"You went through a table?"

"Oh right you don't re-Ow!"

"Where does it hurt?"

"My lower back."

"Here lean up." Ally leaned up Randy started rubbing her back. "Wait something's familiar something about me and you an apartment and…and damn I can't remember." "It came in a flash and went away."

"Thanks it's gone." "I had a back spasm in my apartment in New York." "You were there and you rubbed it until it went away." Ally had the necklace Randy have her under her shirt she always wore it. She pulled it out. "Do you remember when you bought this for me?"

"No."

"You gave it to me for my twenty-second birthday."

"How long did we date before we got married?"

"Which time?" "We dated then we broke up for awhile then we got back together."

"We broke up?"

"Yeah I was actually engaged to marry someone."

"Who?"

"John Cena." "He made me believe that you cheated on me because he wanted me." "I found out what he did right there at the altar." "Then we got back together."

"Did we get married because you're pregnant?"

"No when you proposed to me you didn't know I was pregnant yet."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Was I excited about the babies?"

"Yeah you were." "You bought most of the stuff in the nursery."

"It seems like I really loved you."

"You used to." She was trying not to cry but a single tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away but Randy saw it. She got up. "I better start dinner." She said walking into the kitchen. Randy got up and followed behind her.

"Ally." She ignored him and started getting things out of the cabinets. Her back was to him. "Ally turn around and talk to me."

"I'm ok."

"No you're not." She stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"I'm fine see." Her eyes filled up with tears and she started crying. Randy hugged her.

"It's ok Ally."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying it's not fair to you."

"It's fine I understand, you're just frustrated because you want me to remember us." "I want me to remember us to." "I just need time that's all." "Come on don't cry." "Here." He grabbed a napkin off the counter and handed it to her she wiped her eyes. "That's better there's your beautiful eyes." Ally smiled.

"Oh, the babies are moving." "Do you wanna feel it?" Randy put his hand on her stomach.

"That's amazing." "I've never felt anything like that before."

"This is the first time they've ever moved."

"They must be fighting in there." Randy said jokingly.

"Well there father does like to fight maybe they'll take after him huh."

"Maybe." "I never thought I would feel so proud of something." He took his hand off her stomach. "You know when you first told me in the hospital we were having twins I was scared." "Now I think it'll be great."

"Now you're starting to sound like your old self." "Well I guess if you don't like me anymore at least you still want them."

"I never said I don't like you." "It's just strange to me." "I know that I'm supposed to love you." "From the short time I've known you I do like you." "Why don't you sit down and I'll cook." "Then you can tell me about yourself."

"Ok." After Randy made dinner they sat down and ate and talked. After dinner they decided to go to sleep. Randy decided to sleep in the guest room. He didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed with Ally yet.

"Night Ally." Randy said going into the guest room.

"Night Randy I lo- night."

"It's ok you can still tell me you love me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"See isn't that better." "See you in the morning."

"Ok." Saying I love you to Randy made her feel worse because she knew he didn't feel it back anymore. They both laid down in there beds Randy couldn't sleep he felt bad for not being able to remember. Ally seemed nice and he liked her. He hated that he was causing her pain. He heard her start crying. He heard her get up and go downstairs after about twenty minutes he went down to check on her.

"Ally?" She was laying on the couch asleep. She had been watching a video of her and Randy. He had no memory of it at all. He figured it must've been made a while ago because she didn't look pregnant yet. They were at a park.

"Randy look at this beautiful fountain." She said on the tape. He was holding the camera and talking behind it.

"That's not half as beautiful as you are." He said putting the camera down but you could still see Ally and fountain.

"It's hot out here." She said.

"Yeah it is." Randy picked Ally up.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"Randy, no you are not putting me in that fountain." "Come on baby please, I love you." She kissed him. He broke it.

"I love you to." He plopped her in the fountain.

"You are such a jerk."

That made Randy laugh quietly he watched the video for a few more minutes then found a blanket and covered Ally up. He looked down at her and smiled then went upstairs and went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a week Randy still didn't remember a thing. He listened to Ally cry herself to sleep some nights, they still slept in separate bedrooms. Other nights he would find her downstairs asleep on the couch watching videos of them together. When he saw those videos he wanted that back. He wanted to love Ally again. He thought she was a really great person. They would talk for hours she would tell him anything he wanted to know. He just wanted to remember there life together again. It was a nice day out so they were sitting on there deck listening to the radio. There song came on. After a few seconds Randy started humming the song. Ally looked over in surprise.

"Randy do you remember this song?"

"I don't know how I know it." "I've never heard it before in my life."

"Yes you have."

"I have?"

"This is our song." "We usually always dance to it when it comes on." Randy got from the chair he was sitting in went over to Ally and stuck out his hand.

"Wanna dance?" She took his hand got up and they started dancing. "I like this song."

"Me to."

"You're a good dancer."

"Thanks." "I'm surprised I can still dance with as fat as I am."

"You're barely showing and you're not fat you're beautiful."

"You're just being nice."

"No I mean it you're beautiful." Without thinking about it Ally kissed Randy but quickly broke it once she realized what she was doing. Randy had a surprised look on his face. Ally let go of Randy.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." "I shouldn't have-She started to cry. "I'm sorry." She went back into the house. Randy went in after her. She wasn't downstairs. So he checked upstairs there bedroom door was locked. Randy knocked. He could hear her crying.

"Ally open the door." "It's ok."

"I know I freaked you out I could tell by the look on your face."

"No you just surprised me that's all." "I liked it." "Please open the door." "Please Ally." Suddenly something flashed in his mind. "The first time we were supposed to go out I was late wasn't I?" "It was really late when I showed up but I can't remember why." Ally opened the door.

"Yeah you were four and a half hours late." "Do you remember anything else?"

"No."

"I'm sorry I kissed you before." "Sometimes I forget that you don't remember me or us." "I have to try and remember that you don't love me anymore."

"I want to love you again I really do." "I liked it when you kissed me."

"It's ok you don't have pretend you liked it."

"I did." "See." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "See I told you." "Well for me that was our first kiss." "I might not remember loving you but I do like you and I'm very attracted to you." "Even if I never get my memory back we can make new ones." "We can still be a family."

"Oh I forgot we have get ready we have a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Hey it's my job to do the forget things." They both laughed.

"We might find out what they are today." "Do you remember what we're naming one if it's a boy?"

"No."

"Randall Keith Orton Jr."

"Aw really."

"Yep." "We better get going or we're gonna be late." They drove to the doctor and hooked Ally to the sonogram machine.

"Well from I can see here you're twins are fraternal." Dr. Adams said.

"That means we're having a boy and a girl right?" Randy said.

"Yes so buy a lot of pink and blue."

"I get a little boy and a little girl." Ally said happily.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeats?"

"Yes." They both said. When they heard them Ally started to cry. After a few hours when they were home Ally was getting ready for bed. Randy came into the room.

"Hey Ally?"

"What?"

"I was thinking maybe I could try sleeping in here tonight."

"You can if you want to."

"If things our ever gonna get back to normal I think I should try." Ally laid down Randy laid down next to her. He was laying as far over as he could there was about five inches between them.

"If you lay over any far enough you're gonna fall off the bed." "I won't bite I promise." Randy scooted a little closer. "I don't think I've ever seen you act shy before."

"I'm not being shy I just forget that the only person this feels strange to is me."

"Well I know you don't remember but we have done more in a bed then sleep."

"I wish I could remember that." "When was the last time we did?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Did you ever tell me about the first guy you slept with?" Ally laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The first guy I ever slept with was you Randy."

"Really you lost your virginity to me."

"Yep the night before I left to go back to New York."

"Did I ever tell you the name of the girl I lost my virginity to?"

"I think you said her name was Samantha."

"Yeah Samantha Speno." "She's not half as beautiful as you." Randy had scooted closer to Ally while they were talking. There was hardly any room between them now.

"I'd kiss you but I don't want to freak you out again."

"You won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." She kissed him quickly and pulled away. He took his hand and began to stroke her cheek. "I can see now why I married you." "You're the most kind, sweet, patient person I've ever known."

"Aw honey you're gonna make me cry." "Oh sorry I called you-

"It's ok." They kissed. Randy didn't know where all the passion he was feeling was coming from but he liked it. He broke it suddenly and got out of the bed.

"What's a matter?"

"I know that technically we've known each other for two years but to me it only feels like a week." "If we were to have sex tonight, which I'm pretty sure that's what we were about to do I can't." "I'm sorry, I have to go." Randy walked out of the room. Ally was shocked and hurt for a minute it felt like things were back to normal. She cried herself to sleep again. The next morning Randy was sitting on the couch watching the news. Ally was in the kitchen. They were talking about the plane crash Randy was in. When they showed a picture of the plane in the water everything started coming back to him. He remembered the crash and everything about Ally and the twins started to come back to.

"Ally come here!" She ran cause she thought something was wrong.

"What?"

"I remember!" "I remember you and our children." "I remember the crash, everything it's back it's all back." Ally sat down beside Randy. "They told us we were gonna crash and the last thing I remember thinking is what about Ally and the kids." "I can't believe I forgot the three best things that ever happened to me." "I love you so much Alison."

"I love you to." They kissed and hugged. Ally started to cry.

"It's ok baby I'm here I'm back."

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone. 109 reviews is a lot. I'm flattered you guys like my story that much. So thanks and keep reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

It was five months later. Randy was doing great. Ally was due any day now. Her stomach was now extremely large. She was staying in New York with her parents. During her sixth month of pregnancy she got special permission from her doctor to fly there. She and Randy decided with him away at work it would be better if she had someone with her when the time came. They hadn't seen each other in two months. Ally was staying in her old room, which hadn't been touched since she moved out when she was eighteen. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Randy said.

"Hi I miss you."

"I miss you to, all three of you." "How are you doing?"

"I'm as big as a whale."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating you said the same thing last time I saw you and you weren't that big."

"My stomatch's doubled in size." "You'd think I was so ugly if you saw me right now."

"Hey quit talking like that, you're the most beautiful woman in the world pregnant or not."

"Aw I wish you were here." "I want you here with me."

"I know I wanna be there to." "Especially with your due date so close." "The schedule says I'm not due for time off until next month but the second you start having contractions call me."

"You know I will."

"Hey put the phone down by your stomach so I can say hi to the kids." She put the phone on speaker and put the receiver by her stomach.

"Ok it's down there talk."

"Hi it's daddy I miss you both." "Randy Jr. be nice to your sister."

"Randy they must know it's you they're kicking like crazy."

"Stop kicking your mommy." "Listen guys daddy wishes he could be there with you and mommy but I can't be right now." "I promise I'll be there to watch you be born." "I'm gonna finish talking to mommy now ok." "Daddy loves you." Ally took the phone off speaker and put back up to her ear.

"That was really sweet honey." "You know whenever I'm watching Raw and your theme music comes on they kick like that."

"See there already smart they know when daddy's around."

"I was thinking of names for our girl. "What do you think of Andrea?"

"I like it it's cute."

"I was thinking we could call them Randy and Andie."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me to."

Ally.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." "I'm gonna go to bed I'm tired."

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." Bye."

"Bye." Later that night Ally woke at around four in the morning. She went to the bathroom as she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror she felt something wet run down her leg. She looked down her water had broken. She went back into her room found her cell phone and called Randy.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Randy it's time."

"Time for what?"

"The babies are coming." After a second he realized what she meant and jumped up out of bed.

"Now?" "There's coming now?"

"My water just broke." "Ow!"

"Are you having contractions?"

"This is my first one, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts."

"Go wake up your parents so they can take you to the hospital." "Please try not to have them until I get there."

"Please hurry I need you."

"I'll be there as quick as I can I promise."

"Ok." She hung up and went to her parent's room. "Mom wake up it's time." Helen immediately jumped out of bed.

"Steve get up Ally's having the babies." Helen said. Steve got out of bed. They were all in the hallway.

"Should we wake up Amber?" Ally said. Amber appeared her bedroom doorway.

"What do you mean wake me up?" Amber said. "I've been up since you woke up mom and dad, let's go." They went to the hospital. Ally got checked in to a room. She decided to call Randy to tell him.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me I just wanted to let you know that I'm at the hospital and I'm in a room." "When do you think you'll get here?" There was a moment of silence on the other end. "Randy?"

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it."

"What?" Why?"

"I'm at the airport all fights are canceled because of a blizzard." "I'm so sorry baby." "They said if the weather gets better the flights will be back up." He heard her start crying. "Aw baby don't do that, don't cry."

"You said you were gonna be here you promised."

"I know."

"I need you." "Ow, ow, ow, it hurts Randy it hurts."

"Ally I'm gonna try as hard as I can to get there." "I love you."

"I love you to." They hung up. At the airport Randy went back up to the ticket counter.

"Excuse me, are they flights still grounded?"

"Yes sir." The woman behind the counter said.

"Do you happened to know anything about when the flights will be back up?"

"When the blizzard dies down sir."

"Look I don't have time to wait." "My wife is in New York City, she's in labor as we speak and I have to get to her now."

"I'm sorry sir, if there was anything I could do trust me I'd do it." Randy went back and sat down. Six hours later Ally was ready to deliver. The doctor came in and checked her.

"Ok Mrs. Orton it looks like you're ready." The doctor said.

"No we have to wait my husband promised he would be here."

"Mrs. Orton I'm sorry we can't waiting could cause bodily harm to you're children." Ally looked at her mom.

"Mom I want Randy."

"I know you do I'll stay in here with you."

"Thanks mom." All of a sudden the door opened. Ally couldn't see who it was because the curtain was up around her bed. Helen looked out to see who it was.

"Thank god." Randy stepped behind the curtain Ally smiled. "Ally I'll be outside if you need me." Helen said leaving the room.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi I'm so glad you're here."

"Ok Mrs. Orton." The doctor said. "On your next contraction you need to push." On her next contraction she pushed the girl came out first. Two minutes later the boy came out. After Ally rested awhile Randy brought the twins in to see her. She smiled when they came into the room.

"Ok who do you wanna hold first?" Randy said.

"Little Randy."

"Ok come here junior." He said picking Randy up. He handed him to Ally and he picked up Andie.

"Hi Randy you are beautiful." "You have your daddy's pretty blue eyes." "I love you and your sister very, very much." "I promise if you ever want mommy to read you a story or play with you or check for monsters in your closet, I'll never be to busy.

"Andie looks just like you she's mini Alison."

"I wanna hold her now." They switched babies. "Hi Andrea daddy's right you do look like mommy." "All those promises I just made to your brother I'm making the same to you." "We get to do special things that daddy and Randy don't." "We get to dress up in pretty dresses and wear make-up." "Mommy loves you Andie."

"Well we finally did it." "We're a family." "I love you Ally."

"I love you to Randy." They kissed.

**Just warning you, the next chapter is it.**


	25. Chapter 25

One year had passed. The twins were growing up fast. They could walk and speak a little bit. It was coming up on there first birthday. Ally was planning there party. She went back to work for Stephanie. Ally and Randy decided to take the kids on the road with them. Stephanie had cribs, toys and playpens put into every office they occupied. The only time they were with Ally at the arena was when Randy had a match. He watched them the rest of the time. Ally was sitting in Stephanie's office doing paperwork. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ally said. Randy came in with the twins pushing a double stroller.

"Look who it is guys there's mommy."

"You're late."

"I know my match is up next and I still have to change."

"Go ahead and go get ready." "I got them from here."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Good luck." Randy left. "Were you two good for daddy today." She took Randy out of the stroller first then Andie. They were all sitting on the couch when Stephanie walked in.

"Stephy." "Stephy." Andie said. She got of the couch and ran over to Stephanie. "Hi Stephy."

"Hi Andie." Andie held out her arms.

"Up Stephy up."

"You want me to pick you up." She nodded her head yes. Stephanie picked her up. "You're getting heavy."

"Where Hunter at?"

"He's working."

"Like my daddy."

"Yep like your daddy."

"Me be like daddy."

"You wanna wrestle like your daddy does?" Andie nodded her head yes. "You hear that Ally Andie wants to be a wrestler." She said walking over to the couch and putting Andie down.

"You do well if I know daddy he'll have you both trained by the time you're five." Little Randy started crying. "What's wrong Randy?"

"Daddy." He said.

"Daddy had to go fight." "Here I know." Ally turned on the tv just as Randy's music came on. "Randy look at the tv." "Who's that huh?" Little Randy smiled.

"Daddy." "Hi daddy." "Daddy fight Ohn Ena." Ally laughed.

"Yeah daddy's fighting John Cena." Ally looked at Stephanie. "I'm glad Randy made it out there in time he was late dropping the kids off."

"Were they bad today?"

"Randy didn't really say he left so quickly." "He looked like he hadn't had a moment's rest all day."

"Poor guy."

"I'll have make it up to him somehow."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Stephanie said smiling.

"Probably not that we haven't for a month." "We're always to tired."

"Uh oh Daddy gots booboo." Andie said. Ally looked at the tv Randy was down.

"Daddy will be ok." Ally said. She only looked away from the tv for a second. Before little Randy said.

"Daddy win Daddy win." After Randy took a shower he went to pick up the kids so Ally could finish her work.

"Daddy's here." "Hi honey."

"Hi baby." They kissed. Randy looked down at the twins Andie was sleeping. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok." Two hours later they went back to the hotel. The next morning they woke before the twins did. It was rare when the kids slept in. They were laying in bed.

"This is nice." "We haven't done this for awhile." Randy said.

"Yeah about a year." Ally said laughing quietly. "I can't believe they're gonna be one next week."

"I know it went by so fast."

"Before you know they'll be married with kids of there own."

"Baby there almost one not twenty."

"Andie wants to be a wrestler." "She told Stephanie last night."

"She wants to be like her daddy I don't blame her." "You should let me train you."

"Honey I can't wrestle."

"I think you can." "I could have you ready to go within a year."

"What about the kids?"

"We can hire a live-in nanny."

"I don't know about that."

"I'm not talking about just going and finding someone off the street." "I talked to Stephanie she gave me the number of the agency she uses."

"Let me think about it." Randy grinned. "Uh oh I know that grin we can't honey."

"Why not?" He said moving closer to her.

"The kids are in the other room."

"So just be quiet."

"Randy."

"Come on you know you want to."

"Yeah I do but we can't."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You don't want just a kiss."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't you wanna have sex and we are not doing it."

"You're the one talking about it."

"No you are."

"Come on just a kiss I swear."

"I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me I'm your husband." "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Ok, god sometimes I feel like I have three kids." "One kiss that's all you're getting."

"Ok." They kissed. As Ally went to pull away Randy kissed her again.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"Just kissing you." He started kissing her neck.

"I never said you could kiss my neck." "Stop umm that."

"You don't sound like you want me to stop it."

"You are such a liar."

"Do you really want me to stop, I will."

"No." "You tricked me." They kissed again. Then the babies started to cry.

"See I told you honey we can't."

A week later they were at home celebrating the twins birthday. It was just a small party. Ally had Andie and Randy all dressed up. They each had there known little cakes. Randy decided to take a picture.

"Randy, Andie look here look at daddy." Randy took the picture. It wasn't long before they had cake all over themselves.

"You're gonna ruin your clothes." Ally said.

"Tell mommy guys say don't worry daddy will buy us new clothes." After they ate there cake they got a bath and got ready for bed.

"Night, night Daddy love you." Andie said.

"Daddy loves you to." "Wanna say night, night to mommy?

"Night, night mommy love you."

"Mommy loves you." "I'd say night, night to your brother but he's already sleeping." Ally and Randy went to bed.

"This is great." Randy said. "We finally have everything we want."

"I'm glad you didn't give up on getting me to go out with you."

"There's no way I was." "I can't think of anything to make our lives any better."

"I can."

"Really?"

"I'm pregnant again."

Taking chances paid off in a big way for both Ally and Randy. It is through pure chance that they found each other and became the love of each other's lives.

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it. I'll be writing another story soon. I just have to decide a few things first. Thank you to everyone who has shown support for this story I hope that'll continue in the future**


End file.
